


Love Will Keep Us Alive

by Leilani5



Series: Magenta [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Awesome Uncle Sammy, Beta Ellen, Caring Anna, Dean's a very patient husband, Invalid Castiel (temporary condition), Kind Crowley, M/M, Maternal Ellen, Omega Anna, Omega Dean, Supportive Michael, Vengeful Naomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 23,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Castiel has finally woken up after weeks lying in a coma and Dean, who almost fall into depression found solace with his husband miraculous recovery.</p><p>Despite the traumatic grief that his son and his family went through, Naomi was furious at what Castiel had done to her company without her knowledge. She demanded compensation from his son and the Alpha willingly gave her back all the inheritance from his father.</p><p>Her lack of compassion made the Alpha cut off all ties with his mother but with his temporary disabled condition and another baby on the way, the couple tried to survive without any financial help from anybody.</p><p>Is it true when people said that love alone is enough to keep one alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from Resolution.
> 
> The last part of this series, (trilogy :p!!)
> 
> happy reading!! :))

  
_**I was standing** _  
_**All alone against the world outside** _

  
_**You were searching** _  
_**For a place to hide** _

  
_**Lost and lonely** _  
_**Now you've given me the will to survive** _

  
_**When we're hungry, love will keep us alive** _  
  
_**Don't you worry** _  
_**Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride** _

  
_**The world is changing** _  
_**Right before your eyes** _  
  
_**Now I've found you** _  
_**There's no more emptiness inside** _

  
_**When we're hungry, love will keep us alive** _  
  
_**I would die for you** _  
_**Climb the highest mountain** _

  
_**Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do** _  
  
_**Now I've found you** _  
_**There's no more emptiness inside** _

  
_**When we're hungry, love will keep us alive** _


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel can't contain his emotions anymore when he finally saw his Omega. The Alpha squeezed his hand gently as tears ran down his face when Dean bent down to give him a kiss so sweet that it warmed his heart instantly.

"..I miss you so muchhh..." cried the Omega with his teary eyes closed as he leaned his forehead against his Alpha. Castiel raised his hand slowly and held the side of Dean's face, caressing his smooth skin with his thumb.

"...I miss you so much too..my feelings was alive Dean...but my mind refused to wake up..and I don't understand why..I'm so sorry, sweetheart," confided the Alpha sadly as he tilted his head to kiss Dean's lips.

"..not your fault so please don't apologize, my love.."said the Omega as he kissed him again. "..you mean you could hear us all these time, Alpha?" he asked curiously, feeling his heart swelled with happiness at the information.

Castiel smiled softly and said,"...you sang to me the song that I hummed to you, sweetheart, when we first found out about our twins?..I missed our bugbears so much too Dean..." Dean laughed softly as he kissed his Alpha again, can't get enough of touching his man.

",,,they missed you so much too, Alpha...do you want to see our children now?" asked Dean softly. They had whimpered when he told them to wait outside for a bit.

"...yes baby, I want to so much..." whispered Castiel with a broken voice, smiling softly at his Omega. His poor children must have suffered along with their Daddy and Castiel vowed to make it up to them soonest.

Dean kissed him again before he left the room to get the twins. Cyrus jumped out of his seat immediately when he saw his Daddy walking towards them.

"Can we see Papa now, Daddy?" asked the blue eyed boy and Carly echoed her brother's words, looking at her Daddy imploringly with her huge innocent eyes.

Dean smiled lovingly at his babies and reached for their little hands,"Yes my loves come, your Papa can't wait to see your beautiful faces.." then he turned to Ellen and asked if she'd like to come too and she nodded readily with happy tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stayed with his husband at the hospital till his discharged three days later. Ellen and Kevin had offered to clean and prepare their house for the Alpha's arrival. She even make Castiel's and Dean's favorite dish. She hummed happily as she cooked the delicious meals while Kevin smiled amusingly at the Beta. 

"What's so funny, huh Kev?" she scolded him playfully as she stirred the soup on the stove. "I'm not laughing at you! I've never seen you so happy like this. You're always so serious, Ellen." explained the Beta truthfully as he cleared the mess in the sink.

"Of course, I'm happy! You've no idea how exhilarated I am. You saw how Dean was these past month, Kev. They can't live without each other because they loved each other too much." confided the Beta.

"I wished I had their love, Ellen. Their kind of relationship is so rare nowadays." said Kevin in admiration.

"They're true mates, that's why. Is that the phone? Can you get it for me, Kev?" asked Ellen kindly.

"Sure!" the Beta hurried into the living room to retrieve the call. Ellen heard the one sided conversation and Kevin's nervous voice.

"WHO WAS IT KEV?" she shouted from the kitchen. The Beta rushed to meet her and passed the handset in her hand. "It's Naomi" he whispered urgently and ran out of the kitchen again like he was spooked.

"Hello?" greeted Ellen as she turned off the stove.

"Ellen. Where's Castiel?" asked Naomi flatly and Ellen was taken aback at her coldness. Was that how a mother should sound when asking for their child? Especially one that just fought for his life. Her happy mood earlier now soured by the Omega's callousness.

"He's on the way home with Dean from the hospital and HOW may I help you, Naomi?" she asked with gritted teeth wishing Naomi could see her pissed off look right now.

"The only thing you can help me and please make sure that you do, Beta. Get my son to call me as soon as he arrives. I've a very urgent matter to discuss with him." Naomi ordered and ended the call.

Ellen was furious as she stared at the phone and muttered, "Fucking bitch!" 

She took a deep breath and called out to Kevin. The teen came running to her and asked what's going on. She passed him the phone and thanked him. 

"I finished cooking, Kev. Do you want to wait for them or you have somewhere else to go?" she asked as she took some money from her wallet to give it to the helpful young man.

Kevin refused to take her money, saying that he sincerely wanted to help her and waited for the young Novaks. Ellen smiled and hugged the winsome boy. "You're an angel in disguise, did you know that?" 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The excited bunch, Ellen, Crowley, Kevin, Sam, Anna and Claire, saw Dean's car turned into the driveway and they rushed out to greet the Omega and his little family.

"Welcome home!!!" they all cheered the Alpha in unison and each gave him a warm hug. Castiel laughed softly as he held them and thanked them for being there. To his daughter, he held on longer and kissed the top of her head. He tried not to cry but the sight of these very wonderful people in his life had him in tears instantly.

Ellen took Carly out of the car while Cyrus, the little man, helped his Daddy with his Papa's wheelchair. Dr. Shurley recommended the Alpha to use it for at least a week and Dean assured the good doctor that his husband will adhere to his advice. Castiel had smiled at his Omega's determination and the love he already had for him soared immensely. 

"Thank you, my loves," said Castiel to Dean and Cyrus as they helped him to the chair. Cyrus offered to help push his Papa and Dean shook his head in amusement.

"Our little man, Alpha." he whispered jokingly, near Castiel's ear before their son started pushing his father in the wheelchair into the house. Castiel thanked his son again and said to him that he was proud of his kindness.

"It's my pleasure, Papa," he replied seriously as he tried to push harder and the rest tried not to laugh at his cuteness.

"Something smelled so good. Did you cook my favorite dish, Ellen?" Castiel asked the kind Beta who nodded readily with a smile. "Come here, El." he motioned for Ellen to come closer and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much, you're too kind.." praised the Alpha and Ellen told him that Kevin helped her a lot that day. Kevin smiled bashfully and Castiel thanked him too for his help. The young Beta then announced that lunch was ready.

Everyone was chatting excitedly as they followed him to the dining area. Dean told his son to join them and will take over pushing his Papa.

"Are you happy to be home, my love?" Dean asked his Alpha gently, kissing his temple.

"So, so, happy, sweetheart." Castiel responded and kissed Dean's hand on his shoulder.

Ellen watched the happy couple and thought about Naomi's call. She's not going to let that uncaring woman ruin their happiness and decided not to convey her message to her son.

But Naomi had turned up uninvited three hours later and created such a scene that left everyone uncomfortable and angry at her unforgivable behavior towards her recovering son.

  



	5. Chapter 5

The Alpha was obviously the center of attention that day but the guests knew that he needed his rest too so everyone was getting ready to leave. 

Hugs, kisses and well wishers were given and shared. They were excited when Dean revealed to Anna last minute that he's having Castiel's fourth child and Anna told him that she was expecting too. So instead of leaving, Sam decided give a toast the pregnant Omegas and Dean told Kevin to hand out the flute glasses to everyone while he got the best bottle of champagne. Castiel offered to get it for his Omega because it's just the right thing to do but Dean wouldn't want him to exert himself and then sprinted off to the kitchen.

The loud celebration almost drowned the sound of the doorbell and it was Kevin who answered. The teen came back looking strained with Naomi walking steadily behind him.

"Mother," started Castiel in surprise.

Dean quickly stood next to Castiel's and Ellen moved forward. The two seemed to be protecting the Alpha at the same time.

"Well, what do we have here? A celebration? And I'm not invited??.... Why am I not surprised?" mocked Naomi, smirking as she fold her arms across her body staring at her son in the wheelchair. Any mother would be worried sick and started questioning at the sight, but not Naomi.

Her anger and disappointment at her son's actions exceeded everything else that she immediately went straight to business.

"Why did you closed my company, Castiel?" she asked as if there's no one else in that room but her and her son.

"Mother, I'm sorry but can we talk about this in private? please?" pleaded the Alpha and Dean held his tongue to let his Alpha deal with her first. He's ready to pounce if Naomi upset his husband. Her presence was already making everybody tense and he wished that she would listen to her son's suggestion for once.

"Private? Ah!? Am I hearing you right, Son? " she sneered as she walked closer to him. 

"Yes, mother. I don't think anyone would want to hear our problems. So please, come to the kitchen with me." tried the Alpha again.

"On the contrary, Castiel, everyone in New York City knew our problems because of your stupid actions! You think I wouldn't find out? You think that news won't travel in Europe where I was having a very good time with my dear friends? You think that our papers not served in those hotels that we stayed? You EMBARASSED me in front of my friends!! And why do you think I should spare you now from the same predicament CASTIEL?!! Your father's dead body would have probably turned in his grave the day you sold his COMPANY!!" roared the Matriarch in anger and frustration.

Dean walked up and growled lowly to her face,"I think you should leave now, Naomi. You maybe his mother but I won't tolerate this horrible behavior of yours towards my Alpha. He's unwell, he just got home and he needed his rest. So please, leave." Dean's eyes flashed as he stared down at her.

The Alpha quickly pushed his wheelchair with his hands and pulled Dean's hand,"Baby, it's okay. Let me handle this sweetheart." Dean ignored him as he continued staring at his mother in law who didn't even flinched."Guys you can go home now, I'll call you tomorrow. So sorry about this." Castiel said to the rest of them and Sam and Anna reluctantly leave. Claire went to her father and her Daddy Dean to kiss them goodbye. She then turned to her grandmother without words but the look on her face said everything.

Crowley told Kevin to wait in his car till he comes out and drives them home. 

"Castiel, please tell your little Omega not to interfere with my affairs. I don't want to know his opinions." Naomi told her son but her eyes were still fixed on Dean's.

Dean was ready to punch her face when Ellen rushed forward and grabbed her nephew.

"She's not worth it, Dean. Let it go!" she spoke urgently in his ear and then turned to Naomi and growled lowly at her face. 

"Dean's an Omega and he's a gentleman. I raised him to be respectful even to the likes of you. But let me warn you that I could kick your ass!! So Fucking say your peace and get the Fuck out of here in two minutes!" 

If Naomi was slightly perturbed she won't show it. "Fine!" she spat back.

Castiel moved closer to his mother and said,"Just tell me mother, what else could I have done but close it down. I didn't sell it so you can always start it again."

"You have no decency to inform me, Castiel?!!" she shouted but the Alpha defended himself quick." I have no choice but to do that because you don't trust others to run our company and I have to get this operation done. It almost cost my life but you don't care, not one ounce of sympathy for me! Your only son! And I don't appreciate you talking shit to the people I loved anymore! So please leave, I will call you tomorrow."

Naomi snorted and said coolly,"No need to talk to me, Castiel. Either I sue you in court or you surrender all your inheritance and your children's except Claire's to me as compensation. If I were you, I'll opt for the second choice. You'll hear from my new attorney, I already fired the previous one, your foolish partner in crime."

With that she turned around and leave. Ellen shook her head in disbelief and Castiel held his head in his hand. Dean rushed to his Alpha and whispered softly to him,"Come, my love. Don't think about what she said. You need to rest."

The Alpha lifted his gaze and Dean saw him crying. "I'm so sorry my love..so sorry I failed to protect you, our family." 

Dean held him close and soothe his Alpha. Castiel was the one who always did this for him and it's his turn now to be the stronger one. He didn't mind one bit and he vowed to protect his Alpha every way he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean has been trying to get his Alpha to sleep for the past three hours but the man chose to relive the unpleasant scene over and over his head.

"Alpha, you gotta let it go and sleep now. It's midnight and you really need to get some rest." coaxed the Omega gently and Castiel turned to look at him. His face etched with sorrow.

"It's my fault, Dean. I should've told her first but I was afraid she wouldn't approve and I wouldn't want to cut her vacation short either. She's right, I was stupid," confessed the Alpha sadly.

"What??!"asked the Omega, flabbergasted."You can't be serious! She didn't care about the company, Cas or she wouldn't have left in the first place. Your mother's restless! She don't have your father anymore to bully and now she's trying to bully you! And I won't let her and you shouldn't either!"

Castiel sighed heavily and he slowly turned away from him. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, Alpha. I'm just so mad at her. She didn't even ask about your condition. That's just so not right to me." explained Dean gently as he held his husband from behind.

Castiel didn't reply but pulled Dean's arm tighter to his body. Dean kissed his bare shoulder, relieved that his lover wasn't mad at him.

"Just don't say or even think that she's right, cause she's not Alpha. You did the right thing. You put your family first before everything, and I'm forever grateful to you. I love you so much," he whispered softly into Castiel's ear and he heard him muttered,"..love you too, Dean.."

The Alpha finally fell asleep shortly after Dean hummed the song he sung to him during his comatose state. 

The next day Michael came to visit the Alpha. The last time they met was when Castiel requested his help to take care of Dean and his children if he died during the operation. That day seemed like a blur to them now, neither could really fathom the scenario if that really happen to them. 

"I'm glad you pulled through, Cas. You're so brave, I don't think I could do what you did. You're a true Alpha and now I can truly see why Dean loved you so much." admitted Michael in admiration. Dean smiled shyly at his husband who held his hand in his lap.

"I can say the same for you too, Alpha. You're a very brave, kind and understanding man and I'm sorry again for my untoward behavior towards you before." said Castiel with remorse.

"It's already forgotten and thank you for your kind words. So the tumor's totally gone then, huh?" he asked with interest.

"Yes, Michael, my surgeon made sure that they removed all those bad cells and I hope they told me the truth." joked the Alpha lightly and they all laughed.

"Dean, are you interested in doing something for a men's clothing company?" asked Michael suddenly. His visit came with a second intention, to help Dean get a job, knowing that his Alpha had shut the company down and that he's pregnant again. 

Dean looked uncertainly at his Alpha who tried to look calm and wait for more information from Michael. The Omega turned to his ex and said,"Mike, I'm sorry but after what happened to me, I don't think I want to model again, ever. Plus I'm pregnant too," 

Michael laughed softly and said,"I know, Dean. This isn't about modeling. It's a good job, one that's perfect for you. I can't think of anyone else with such flare in fashion but you, Dean."

Dean perked up at his words and his interest was quietly observed by his Alpha. "What's the job, Mike?" he asked curiously.

"Buyer. You choose and purchase the clothes for them. Great salary, Dean. You could do it online, here at the comfort of your own home. How does that sound, Omega?" lured the Alpha with a big grin on his face.

"That sound so fucking awesome, MIKE!" shouted the Omega in excitement and then he turned to his husband. "May I, Alpha? Please?! I can work and take care of you and our babies?!!"

Castiel smiled warmly at him and kissed his hand softly. "I think it's a good idea sweetheart,"he responded gently. 

He was happy to see the genuine happiness on his Omega's face upon hearing the good news that Michael gave. Dean has experienced nothing but despair and problems after problems from his own husband. 

He smiled as he watched the pair started to chat about the job prospects. Cyrus came and asked if his Papa would like to be pushed around in the garden and he had said yes, silently welcomed the distraction.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy grew those, he said it's his Magenta flowers, Papa," explained Cyrus pointing to the blooming roses on the ground.

"Oh, did he? How come I've not noticed them before?" asked the Alpha as  he bend down to pluck one rose.

"Cause you're too busy?" said the child innocently that his father felt guilty suddenly.

"I know and I'm sorry baby. Papa not busy now, we'll have more time together, I promise you, alright?" said Castiel smiling at his son.

Cyrus hugged him from behind, it's his favorite way of showing that he cared. Castiel pulled his arms forward and stole a kiss on his soft cheek. 

"Let's go back inside and give this to Daddy." he suggested and the boy quickly said,"Okay!!" while pushing his Papa fast towards the house. Castiel laughed, telling his son to slow down. Cyrus rather do this than play with his toys, a very unique child he was.

Once inside, the Alpha saw his daughter, Carly nestled herself between Michael and her Daddy. Michael was showing them something on his phone that had all three of them giggled happily. Castiel thought sadly for a second, how perfect they looked together, like a normal happy family. Then he quickly shook off his insecurity when Dean got up and walked towards him.

"Is that for me?" Dean smiled as he crouched before his Alpha who's holding the magenta flower on his lap. Castiel suddenly remembered and returned his smile. "Yes, it's for you and it's really beautiful, my love." he whispered and gave the flower to Dean.

Dean leaned over and kissed his Alpha's lips,"...thank you..let's have lunch? so you can take your medicine and rest?" suggested the Omega and his husband nodded in agreement.

"Cyrus, wash your hands first please? Mike, Carly, let's have lunch in the kitchen." said Dean as he pushed his Alpha.

Michael held Carly's hand as they chatted some more on the way. 

"Your daughter really adored Michael, Cas. We didn't get to talk much about my new job since she came out and joined us." laughed the Omega softly. 

Castiel smiled at him and said,"Just like her Daddy, huh?" 

"What?" asked Dean, confused. "Nothing, I was just kidding. Come, sweetheart, let's eat."

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi wasted no time in punishing her son by sending her attorney to the Alpha's house early next morning. Dean and Castiel listened as the Alpha read out her request aloud as if they're idiots.

"Please read this through once again before I let you sign this agreement to avoid any future disputes. And as for your daughter, Claire Arinna Novak, her inheritance will be entrusted in her mother's name till she turns eighteen." announced the arrogant attorney with his nose held high. Dean refrained himself from laughing at his attitude and thought how stupid he was to work for his mother in law. That woman's erratic moods are impossible to deal with!

Castiel read carefully and then asked for the documents from the attorney for him to sign. The Alpha then left without saying goodbye. 

"So this is it, Dean. I have no more legacy for you and our children. We have to start all over and maybe even sell this house. I'm so sorry, my love." said the Alpha dejectedly, staring at the papers in his hands.

Dean hugged him and said,"We don't have to sell this house baby. I'm going to help pay for it. Michael mentioned the figure and I think we're gonna be okay."

"I'm not gonna let you do that. I bought this house for us and it's my responsibility, not yours sweetheart. That's your money and you shall spend it on you and our babies." asserted the Alpha seriously.

"What do you mean my money? It's ours Cas! We're bound by marriage, what's mine is yours and vice versa. I wanna help and you can't stop me, Alpha." insisted Dean as he reached for Cas' hand.

Castiel looked at him and said,"I am your Alpha and I need you to understand how I feel, Dean. I don't want to feel useless, providing for this family is my sole responsibility. I want to show my mother that I can make it without her wealth and I hope you'll respect my decision. I will find a job by end of this week and if we have to sell the house and move to a more affordable neighborhood then so be it."

Dean held his hand tighter and said hurriedly,"But Alpha?! What about my aunt? She's so used to living so close to us and she loved our children. I don't wanna live so far away from her, we both needed her sometimes." 

Castiel pulled his hand away and cupped Dean's face. "Sweetheart, you have to learn how to be independent. We can't always rely on her. This is a good challenge for us and we'll learn how to live moderately. It's good for our children too, Dean." 

"But how about their school, Alpha? It's so near and they enjoyed it very much." tried the Omega again, hoping that his Alpha will relent.

"That school was my mother's choice, it's overrated and way too expensive. There are better private schools that cost half than what we've been paying, Dean. Don't you worry about all these, I will handle them. You concentrate on your job while taking care of our babies alright, sweetheart?" promised the Alpha with smile.

Dean didn't know what to say to that. It felt like his Alpha is on a quest or something but he knew he must trust his husband with his decision, that he knew what he's doing. 

Though Dean was sad to leave the house that has given them so many memories.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had past and the Alpha has been actively looking for jobs, from the former flight school that he used to work, to the few corporate offices in town.

Though most of them were impressed by his previous professions they can't help but doubted his capability as most of it ended up with unfortunate outcomes such as being banned from being a commercial pilot and working at any airline corporate office.

Though Castiel had tried to convince them that they weren't his faults, they found it hard to believe. How can they take the word of a has been captain against an established and renowned airline company?

What's worse was when he tried to explain the recent closure of his own family's business due to his health condition and he truthfully stated on his application that he had a successful brain tumor operation.

Times had changed it seemed, he thought as he looked at the numerous rejection letters from all the jobs that he applied for. They didn't seem to care about his impressive work experience, all they cared about was how they all had ended.

The Alpha sat there, rubbing his face tiredly at lost of what to do. The only thing to do was to sell the house and the profit from it was only enough to pay for the deposit for their new house. Three neighborhoods away from where they lived, a place that was recommended by Crowley, a far cry from this upstate suburb they lived in. 

He knew Dean wasn't happy with his choice but his Omega tried not to show it. Crowley had promised that it's a safe area though people tend to stereotype because of the location. The thing about New York, you can be in a very expensive estate...just drive a few miles down the highway and you end up in a bad area.

"Michael just called me. He said that I got the job, Alpha." said Dean as he sat next to him at the kitchen table. Ellen was outside in the garden teaching the children how to plant daisies.

"Congratulations, at least one of us are going to make it." said the Alpha bitterly. He didn't mean to sass at Dean but his morale was running pretty low.

"Are you mad at me, my love?" asked the Omega gently as he stared at the Alpha. Castiel realized his mistake and quickly apologized to his Omega.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to take it out on you, that's not very nice of me." admitted the Alpha softly.

"It's okay, I understand my love. You will find something good really soon, I believe so." replied Dean as he kissed Castiel's cheek. The Alpha smiled at him and muttered thank you.

"There's something else, that I needed to tell you about the job," said Dean almost reluctantly. He's been dreading this since he ended the call with Michael earlier.

"What is it? You can tell me, love." encouraged Castiel as he turned his body to face his Omega.

"The company's main office is located in San Francisco and I am required to go there at least once a month to join the others from the creative department to discuss our project." explained Dean carefully, while looking at his Alpha's face for any reaction from his information. As usual there was none, Castiel's poker face sometimes made his Omega wondered in trepidation.

"For how long at a time?" asked the Alpha firmly.

"One week." replied Dean quietly.

"No, you're not taking this job."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The Alpha left no room for discussion as he walked away with those letters in his hand and threw them all away in the trashcan.

Dean sighed and went out to meet his aunt and children. He will try to talk to Michael again, see if they can come up with a better schedule for him. The Omega understood his husband's ego, he's the man who always looked out for himself and his family, never comfortable in getting others help too much. Even when Ellen offered them to live in her house, his Alpha had declined her profusely.

"Hey, guys...whatchu doing?" asked the Omega as he crouched next to the busy gardeners. They looked up at him and smiled. Carly said,"We're planting daisies, Daddy!!" 

"Really? White daisies, honey?" asked Dean, smiling at his daughter. Cyrus was busy patting the soil around the stalk.  
"..uh..huh.." replied Carly and turned her attention back to the plant.

"Where's Cas?" asked Ellen.  
"Inside." he replied flatly.  
"What's wrong?" she asked again as she wiped her dirty hands with the rag.  
"Michael got me the job and Cas won't allow me to take it." he explained with a sigh.  
"Why? You will be doing it from home, right?" asked his aunt curiously.  
"I have to go to San Fran every month for a week and my Alpha wouldn't want that,aunt." he added quietly.

Ellen looked at him and asked,"You're okay with it? His decision for you, Dean?"  
"I guess, just don't like the way he said it though. Sometimes he just blurt out and said no. Know what I mean?" asked the Omega looking at his aunt's face.  
"Yeah, I know...he can't help it because he's an Alpha, your Alpha. Don't take too hard what he said, Castiel can be over protective at times." she assured, patting Dean's arm to comfort him.

"Problem is he couldn't find any job and I'm pregnant too. No one would hire me, aunt. Plus we have to stop Kevin's services. Poor kid, he loved the children." said Dean looking at his twins.

"I know, I'm gonna miss that kid too. Can't you coaxed your Alpha to stay with me, Dean? I have two extra bedrooms, blessed your grandpa's heart for building a big house for his family, Dean." praised the Beta warmly of her late father.

"I know, I will try to talk to him, aunt. Thank you for listening." he said as he pressed his tummy and squirmed slightly.  
"Dean, you okay sweetie?" asked Ellen worriedly.  
Dean took a deep breathe and exhale slowly,"I felt a painful cramp for about three seconds, aunt. Please, don't tell Cas. I don't want him to worry."  
Ellen eyes widened and she asked,"How many times you felt like this, Dean??"

"Since the night Naomi came to the house."


	11. Chapter 11

That night in bed, Dean asked his Alpha again about his aunt's offer but he was adamant about his decision.

"Dean, I know how you feel but you're free to visit her whenever you want, baby. I will never stop you but I really wanted to do this." asserted Castiel.

"What's this about anyway? You don't allow me to work, which I understood, because of the travels but my aunt's sincere in helping us, Cas. It's not only that, she lived in that big house alone, she's more than happy if we're all there. She's worried about me especially now that I'm pregnant. Can't you at least think about it, my love?" persuaded the Omega.

Castiel looked at his pleading face and sighed,"Okay but only temporary Dean, till I find our place."

"Okay," muttered Dean as he pulled the comforter over his body.

"Dean.."Castiel called gently, turning Dean's body to face him. "Are you mad at me, sweetheart?" he asked frowning.

"..no...I'm not. I'm just tired of moving, Alpha and I really loved this neighborhood." he whispered as he gazed up at his Alpha.

"I loved this place too, Dean. We'll come back to live here again one day, I promise you, my love." stated Cas firmly as he caressed Dean's hair.

"..thank you..let's sleep now, Alpha. We have an early start tomorrow and I don't want you to miss Dr. Shurley's appointment." reminded Dean as he shifted closer to his husband.

Castiel made a mental note to himself to get the doctor's written approval of his state of health. He realized now the importance of that piece of information to get a job. And at this rate, he's ready to grab any job that came his way.

It was around three in the morning when Dean felt the sudden cram in his tummy that he bowled over, groaning in pain.

"Dean?!! What's wrong?!!" asked the Alpha in panic when he saw Dean pressing his tummy hard.

He sat up and pulled his suffering Omega to his lap and after a few short minutes, the attacks stop and Dean was perspiring all over. He opened his eyes and looked at Castiel.

"I think there's something wrong with my pregnancy, Alpha." murmured Dean nervously. He was about to cry when Castiel called Ellen. 

The Beta came over soon after to watch over the children and Castiel took Dean to the hospital immediately. 

The specialist had told them that the fetus wasn't developing properly hence the pain. The Omega's high stress level may have cause his poor condition recently for Dean had only started eating properly after his Alpha awake from his coma. 

Dean berated himself for this mishap and asked the doctor if anything can be done. 

"It's a high risk pregnancy and if you're not careful, you might lose your baby. So I suggest you wait out and have it checked often by your gynaecologist. I'll give you the dvd of the scan for you. " explained the doctor gently as he went to talk to the nurse. 

The Omega sobbed as he felt the guilt and regret filled his heart and mind.

"Dean, don't cry. I'm gonna take care of you, sweetheart. You're going to be okay, our baby's going to be okay." assured the Alpha while he calmed himself for his Omega. 

Moving seemed out of the question at this point. Dean's condition is his top priority.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel left his Omega in his aunt's care and left to meet Dr. Shurley for his appointment. There he met with Dr. Byrne, the psychiatrist who'd seen his Omega before by coincidence. 

"You knew each other?" asked Dr. Shurley and Castiel provided him with details.

The three then talked about what had happened to Castiel and his true mate and Dr. Byrne offered to help them willingly without any charges as he already considered the young Novaks as friends. The Alpha thanked him and thought that he can never asked for the kind doctor's help without any payment. 

Dr. Byrne or Gabe, which he insisted that they addressed him, said jokingly that maybe Castiel could take care of his mountain of paperwork as a method of payment. Castiel face lighted up at his offer, even though in jest. 

"I'd be glad to help you, Gabe. I've been out of job for too long and I failed in landing one lately. I could help you, I'm good with administration." offered Castiel to the older gentleman with hope apparent on his face.

"I think you got yourself a deal, Castiel but let me remind you, it's a damn mess! But I will pay you accordingly, don't you worry about that, my friend." smiled the good doctor as he shook Castiel's eager hand.

"Well, this made me rethink about divine intervention." said Dr. Shurley to the two happy Alphas before him.

"Why, Chuck? Don't you believe in God and miracles?" asked Dr. Byrne, teasing his friend. 

"Used to but since Castiel here, I think I might change my mind?" confessed Dr. Shurley.

"I believed in them and I guessed I should go look for the kind priest from Greenwich to thank him, doctors." said Castiel in a hurry to leave.

"Thank him for..?" asked the doctors in unison.

"He had prayed for me before my surgery, gentlemen and I'm so grateful for his assistance." confided Castiel warmly.

"Well, see you soon, then Castiel. Here's my card and call me so we could arrange for your horrible tasks clearing my mess!" joked Dr. Byrne and they had laughed before Castiel left.

Castiel called Dean to tell him that he's going to Greenwich to meet someone important. Dean asked who and his Alpha said he will tell him when he got back. He assured his Omega gently that he'll be home soon.

The Alpha drove the same road towards the end of the cul de sac. He recalled the old houses that he passed before and it seemed that most of them are uninhabited. He wondered if he had missed those details before, blaming on his then, poor condition due to the brain tumor.

He reached the end of the curved road and parked his car. The church was still there and it was still unlocked. He smiled to himself thinking that Father Riley must be inside so he walked in and called the devout priest's name.

But someone else answered and it's not him. It's a realtor and a much older priest who greeted him. They asked his intention and he told them the truth.

The old priest looked at the man in the suit and then at Castiel in confusion.

"Father Riley used to preach in this chapel before he left with the missionaries to the South East Asia in late 1996. He passed away peacefully early this year in Indonesia, son." 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was caught by surprise when Castiel held him fast the moment he entered their bedroom. Dean could feel his Alpha's heart beat fast against his chest. 

"Baby, are you okay?"asked Dean worriedly against Castiel's cheek.

"Yeah...yeah ..Dean, I just wanna hold you close." replied the Alpha nervously.

"Oh kay..." said the Omega softly as he rubbed his husband's back soothingly. He wondered what had happened but he would wait. Castiel seemed anxious where he was rarely afraid.

"I love you, Dean, so much." confessed the Alpha earnestly and Dean said that he loved him so much too.

Castiel pulled away slightly and looked at his Omega."How are you feeling my love? Better?" he asked as his hand massaged Dean's tummy lightly.

"Just a dull pain and I took the medicine already, Alpha. I'm so sorry I didn't take care of myself before. I neglected our baby, it's all my fault." said Dean almost in tears.

"..hush sweetheart, it's not your fault. You worried about me, it's natural to be that way but I'm gonna make sure you will be taken care of. I'm going to talk to Ellen about your nutrition and get her help in handling the children in the meantime. You can't roughhouse with them anymore okay sweetheart? I will tell them too to be very careful with you. Guess what?" he asked, beaming, finally.

"What is it?" asked Dean curiously when he saw his Alpha lightened up. 

"I saw Dr. Byrne when I went to meet my doctor. They were friends and Dr. Byrne gave me a job, handling his paperwork. I can do that for him and more, Dean!" replied the Alpha happily and Dean congratulated him with a hug and a loving kiss.

"Are you ready to tell me now, what happened to you earlier, my love? Did it had something to do with the important person in Greenwich?" asked Dean carefully.

Castiel nodded as tears started to brim his eyes and slowly shared his seraphic experience with the engrossed Omega.

After he's done talking, Dean held his Alpha close and cried on his shoulder. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Things were quiet and peaceful after that. Though they had no choice but to sell their beautiful house and had to move in with Ellen, Dean had never felt more grateful that they won't get separated from his aunt yet for she has and always been a supportive figure in their family.

While Dean's recuperating at home under his aunt's watchful eyes, Castiel did a very good job in helping their friend, Gabriel. The busy doctor spent more time in healing his patients than doing something he was obviously miserable at. 

He left those complex tasks to the gifted Alpha and apologized for not being able to give him a better salary. Castiel had assured his friend that he will try to get more appointments for the doctor so that they will both be financially stable in the future. He could see himself working long term for the kind doctor.

Dean gave birth to a sweet baby girl whom they called, Cadence. She was blessed with Castiel's dark hair and Dean's green eyes and she never escaped Cyrus' attention. The boy was protective and has shown every sign of being an Alpha when he grew up one day.

They moved out eventually from Ellen's house a year after Cadence was born. Cyrus and his twin Carly turned six and attended the kindergarten in the new neighborhood that Crowley had recommended.

Though it wasn't a bad area, Dean noticed that the children there were pretty carefree and wild. His neighbors were okay but Dean can't see himself hanging out with any of them. Not because he was standoffish but because they were loud and spent too much time hanging around each other's porch.

This made the Omega often felt like an object of their scrutiny and it made him feel uncomfortable. He knew they seemed out of place among those people but when he told his husband about this, the Alpha assured him that they're harmless.

"Listen sweetheart, I've told you, once we're financially stable, we moved back close to your aunt, alright? I promised you." insisted the Alpha as he started kissing him passionately. 

Dean forced himself to pull away from his ardent lover and reminded him that he wasn't on his birth control pills. Castiel was slightly furious because that's the same damn excuse Dean gave him for the past two months.

He realized that they were both been busy especially Dean with the twins and their extra activities aside from school. Plus Cadence proved to be a high strung baby, just like her brother Cyrus, she cried a lot especially at night.

But tonight she's been sleeping good and Castiel thought that it's a good time to get intimate and now his Omega sprung this on him. 

"Why are you making this same excuses, Dean? It's been almost three months! I'm not an angel, sweetheart!" expressed the Alpha impatiently.

"I'm not making excuses, Alpha. I honestly forgot, I'm sorry." retorted the Omega as he settled himself in bed.

"Huh?! You're going to sleep now? Dean, I need you! I won't knot you I promise, baby." begged the Alpha gently.

Dean turned to look at his Alpha and said,"I'm sorry but I can't trust either of us with that promise, my love. I might beg you to knot me. You're not the only one "suffering" here you know?" 

Castiel pulled at his hair and growled lowly. Dean blew him a kiss and pointed to the bathroom. His husband grumbled in anger as he removed himself from the bed. 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was Sunday morning the next day and Castiel was dressed for work. Dean watched him walked out of their bedroom without saying goodbye. So he called out to his Alpha who deliberately ignored him.

"Babe? Where are you going? It's Sunday?" asked Dean curiously as he approached his husband.

"Work" Castiel replied curtly as he grabbed his bag on the couch.

"Are you still mad at me about last night?" asked the Omega, trying to get his Alpha's attention. His husband was trying to avoid any eye contact with him. He continued to ignore Dean and walked out the door.

Dean pulled his upper arm and he turned around to stare at his Omega.

"I told you, I forgot to take my pills and I'm sorry, Alpha. Please, come back inside." pleaded Dean gently.

Cas frowned and said,"No, I gotta go, I've so much work to do and we needed the money to settle our outstanding bills. I'll see you tonight.." He kissed Dean's cheek and left.

The Omega watched as his husband drove out of the driveway. He sighed sadly as  he thought about his plans for that day. He wanted to visit his aunt and then went out on a date with his Alpha. Ellen happily agreed to watch over her grandchildren for the mates.

Now it seemed that his plans foiled by his Alpha who was obviously still angry about last night. Dean didn't feel too sorry though because he knew he has the right to reject his husband's advances cause if they're not careful, a fifth child could easily be conceived.

Dean shook his head, amazed at his own fertility as he walked towards the twins room. The siblings shared a room now with the baby and he was glad that Cady didn't cry all night. This wasn't what he wanted for their children but he had to trust his Alpha to know what he's doing for his family.

A sense of pride washed over him for his beloved husband but at the same time wished that their lives could be better soon. At least, Castiel's healthier and happier than he's been before when they had the money. How ironic life is, he thought. 

Dean decided to let his husband take him tonight for he's been yearning for his Alpha too. 

But later, Dean was surprised to hear the roaring sound of motorcycle engine outside. At first he thought it was his neighbor next door and then he saw his Alpha got off the machine and sauntered towards the porch.

Dean moved away from the window and opened the door. True enough, it was his Alpha on that bike earlier and immediately asked him what's going on?

"I traded my car for the bike and the extra money I paid our bills, Dean. I can't wait for my paycheck. Anyway we still have the other car and this bike made travelling faster and easier in the heavy traffic." explained the Alpha and then looked at the Omega to hear his opinion. There was none.

Dean was rendered speechless because half of what's being said by his Alpha was true but why didn't he discuss with him first. He had a dreadful feeling that his Alpha was slowly changing into another person he barely knew.


	16. Chapter 16

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" asked the Alpha as he walked into the house, looking at him.

"Why didn't you discuss this with me first? This is a huge decision, Cas." asked Dean, displeased with his actions.

"It was a last minute decision. I happened to notice the good offer on my to work. It helped paid some of our credit card bills, Dean and the bike is relatively new. I just couldn't pass up the deal, wanted to call you at work and tell you but I was so busy that I forgotten all about it."explained the Alpha truthfully.

"That's bullshit, Cas! How could you easily forgot about something like that?" asked the Omega incredulously.

"I can ask you the same, Dean! How could you forget to take your goddamn pills two months in a row?!" barked the Alpha impatiently.

"Are you fucking serious? You wanna argue with me about that, Alpha?!!" retorted Dean as he closed their gap.

"No!! Cause I'm done fighting for my needs!!! You're obviously not interested in having sex with me anymore and I wondered was it because of our new status now that you think that I don't deserve you!" shouted the Alpha in return.

"What the fuck did you just said to me, Alpha?!!"yelled the Omega in disbelief.

Castiel snorted and shook his head. "I don't wanna fight, not in front of our children. I believe you didn't even cooked any meal for them yet. I'm gonna get something from the diner so please handle our children!" With that statement, the Alpha stormed out of the house and drove his bike away.

Dean watched him go, couldn't believe what just happened between them. This isn't Cas' style to walk away and do whatever he wanted without even trying to argue with him first.

What's going on here? he thought anxiously. Felt like he's sucked into another dimension where everything wasn't normal anymore. 

"Daddy? Where's Papa?" asked Cyrus as he walked closer to the stunned Omega.

He tore his eyes from the closed door to look down at his son.

"Your Papa went to get dinner for us sweetheart." said Dean. 

"But I thought you said we're all going out to eat?" asked Cyrus again, staring at his Daddy curiously.

Dean just remembered that he had promised his son that after he canceled their trip to his aunt's.

"Papa wanted us to eat at home, my loves" Dean explained gently and Cyrus face fell at the news. The children have been looking forward to spend some fun time with their parents that night and Dean felt guilty as he looked at their pitiful faces.

"Daddy promise, next weekend, we will take you both and Cady somewhere fun alright?" said Dean with a wide smile, hoped to convince his bugbears. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Dean refused to eat the food that his husband bought for him and excused himself to attend to Cady.

"Please, don't starve yourself just because we argued, Dean. Come on." persuaded Castiel gently as he pulled the empty chair for his Omega to sit but Dean still declined at walked away.

The Alpha sighed but turned to his children and watched them eat as he had lost his appetite too. The twins asked him questions which he managed to answer only some of them due to his preoccupied mind. He felt bad about the things he told his Omega earlier and decided to talk to him later.

Once he got the children settled in bed he went straight to their bedroom to talk to Dean. He settled next to him and asked,"Dean, please tell me the truth. Are you okay living in this house with me,baby?" 

"What? Now you wanted to talk? Suddenly interested in my opinions?" Dean snapped, his green eyes flashed angrily at his husband.

"Yes." said the Alpha patiently as he tried to remain calm for his lover.

At first Dean wanted to remain obstinate just to annoy his Alpha for his stupid words. But then he knew that it will bother him if he didn't tell the man what he truly felt.

He sat up and pulled the thin sheet over his body. It was a hot summer night and he'd only had his shorts on.

"I'm not exactly thrill to live here but I already told you that I understood your decisions. I hate it when you accused me for not wanting you just because of our current situation! How dare you accused me of such, Alpha? Didn't you know me by now that I'm not like that? That I loved you no matter what? I didn't deliberately missed taking those pills. I've been busy with our children too if you've not yet noticed!" He stopped and Castiel murmured softly for him to go on.

"And another thing that I hate! You did things without consulting me nowadays, I mean really? Have you gone selfish or that Alpha knot finally got to your head lately?!" countered the Omega as pushed the thin sheet away. His being felt hot all of a sudden and it's not just because of the material.

Castiel bowed his head and muttered sorry but didn't hear any reply from his Omega. "Dean?" 

"I told you my opinions, now answer my question! Are you turning to a knot head, Alpha?!" asked Dean brusquely, still glaring at the man.

"No, Dean. I'm not. I'm just sexually frustrated, maybe and I'm terribly sorry that I hurt you. But I've been working so hard and tried to get our life in order and the only things that made me relax was the constant thoughts of you, being close to you. That's all I needed, Dean. Of course I had felt inadequate, didn't mean to accuse you but I thought that maybe this hardship made me seemed less desirable to you. Am I, sweetheart?." confessed the Alpha sadly. 

Dean rubbed his face tiredly and crawled to his Alpha. "What am I going to do with you? You have got to learn to trust me, my love. I'm not going anywhere and I still wanted you. I want you so much but I fucking forgot to take my pills! Now I'm not going to repeat myself here alright. I'm taking them tomorrow and we could get crazy in five days when my heat starts. I already asked my aunt to take the children over the weekend and she said yes. Now, about the bike? What's with the urgency?" asked Dean seriously.

Castiel smiled and looked at him sheepishly. "I have another reason apart from the money."

"What was it?" Dean asked curiously.

"I wanted a bike since I was a teen but my mother and Anna won't allow it. I didn't want to ask you afraid you might not agree too. So, I got it and faced the music." Castiel confided as he bit his lips waiting for a reaction.

"You're not turning into a knot head. I'll take that back. You're turning to a silly, abrupt and impulsive, Alpha. But I love you still so please don't accuse me like that again. I wouldn't have it the next time, my love." professed Dean softly as he moved into Castiel's opened arms.

"So you're okay with me having the motorcycle, sweetheart?" asked Castiel as he caressed his Omega's face gently. 

Dean gazed up at his Alpha and smiled."Yeah, I am and maybe you could take me for a ride? Let's give our neighbors more new things to talk about."

Castiel laughed and then pressed his lips softly against his Omega's. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Omega's heat came two days earlier and Castiel who was working with the doctor received the urgent call from Ellen that he rushed home in his bike.

The sun was so hot that his shirt soaked with sweat as he glided fast between the other vehicles. The Alpha stopped abruptly when he didn't make it through the yellow light. Impatiently, he straightened in his seat, pushing his helmet visor up and growled in frustration.

It's only mid morning and the traffic was already getting heavy. He glanced at his watch and it will be another twenty more minutes till he reached home, if he ride like nuts. But he had promised his Omega to be safe so patiently he waited for the light to turn green. 

Dean was squirming and panting, begging for Ellen to call his Alpha again. Luckily the twins were in school but Cady was latched to her grandaunt's hip. She couldn't stop crying when she saw her Daddy moaned in pain.

"Dean, he's on the road baby, it's dangerous if I call him now. He already told me that he's on the way home. Please be patient, sweetie." pleaded Ellen as her other free hand held the Omega's.

She wished that Castiel had installed the air condition in their bedroom. Poor Dean always have his heats during the hottest of summer and right now he's totally drenched in his own sweat and slick.

Ellen quickly pried her hand away and said,"I'm getting you a glass of water, hang in there, Dean!" She then ran out with baby Cady wailing in her arm to get the iced water from the fridge.

She came back shortly and make Dean drink the water. Dean drank the liquid like a man lost in a desert. Ellen then grabbed the towel and started to wipe away the sweat on his face. 

"Castiel!!" he moaned and began to twist the sheets with his fists, trying to control the mix of pain and pleasure as he wriggled his feverish body in bed.

Ellen watched helplessly at the state the Omega was in and as a Beta she wouldn't know how bad his sufferings could get. Right when she tried to reach out to her writhing nephew, she heard the front door opened and Castiel dashed into the bedroom.

"Oh! Thank God you're here, Cas! I'm going to fetch the twins from school and take all your children home with me. Please call me if there's anything you need, alright?" Ellen rushed her words to the Alpha before closing their bedroom door.

Castiel shouted his thanks to the Beta and attended to his keening lover.

"Hey..sweetheart...I'm here baby...I'm here...your Alpha's here.." cooed Castiel gently in his Omega's ear.

Dean conceived his fifth child that hot summer afternoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

His heat lasted three days and come Saturday morning, Dean lamented to his Alpha of what they had done. 

"What are we going to do, Cas?" 

Castiel pulled him into his arms and held him close,"We're gonna make sure that you'll have a safe pregnancy, that's what we'll do, baby." 

"But we're already struggling with the huge bills and expenses of this household." moaned the Omega as his Alpha rocked him gently in bed, kissing his wet dark blond hair.

"I'll figure something out sweetheart. Leave those to me and don't you worry about it, alright?" assured Castiel softly in his ear.

"It's not just the money situation, Alpha, I'm worried about our babies. Cyrus is not happy with his new school and I caught Carly using bad words against him the other day. Cadence demanded my attention the minute she woke up and I can't do any housework properly with her latched on to me all the time! I think I will have a nervous breakdown with this new baby later!" groaned Dean in frustration. Berated himself for not taking the pills earlier. 

"Dean, we're going to be okay, don't worry. I will go meet their teacher in school and sort out our children's issues and then I will ask Gabe if I could work from home over the weekends so that I could help you, sweetheart. I'm sure he'll understand." promised the Alpha with a smile.

The Omega thanked his Alpha and gave him a soft kiss.

The twins teacher told Castiel that Cyrus refused to participate in any activities, preferred to do his own thing. She said that he's intelligent but his potential will not be realized because of his quiet and stubborn demeanor. 

While Carly on the other hand enjoyed socializing tremendously that sometimes she wouldn't pay any attention in her classes. The teacher had warned Castiel to monitor his children's behavior and if possible discipline them and the Alpha argued that his twins behaved at home. 

He said that it's the teacher's duty and responsibility too, to monitor the kids in her class. Thus began the subtle animosity between the parent and the teacher. 

When that ended badly, the Alpha thought at least Gabe would give him the good news but the doctor apologized to him for this helpless situation that he can't bring his work back home and Castiel told him that he understood. 

They can't get Ellen to help as she had gone back to work two months after they moved out while Kevin had moved to the west coast to further his studies. 

The mates now had to rely on each other and things got more and more challenging as the days went by. Dean who was spared from nausea from his past two pregnancies was attacked by the same symptom twice worse than the one he had before. 


	20. Chapter 20

The mates went to Ellen's house to meet their children and Dean told his aunt about the possibility of his pregnancy.

"It's not planned and I'm so worried, aunt." Dean frowned as he watched his husband threw Cady high up in the air and then caught the giggling toddler again with his hands. 

"Oh Dean, you guys have to be more careful next time. I wished I could help but I kinda like my job and I have to work over the weekends. I'm sorry baby but I will try to come by whenever I could, okay?" assured the Beta as she patted Dean's arm gently. Dean thanked his aunt and drank his milk as he watched his children played happily with their Papa. He had promised them an outing that weekend and was happy that his aunt is coming too.

She got up to make them all breakfast. Dean offered to help but she told him to rest. The Omega had been not been eating much since the mating.

"I'm so glad you liked your job, aunt. I wished sometimes that I had that job that Michael offered. I guess fate has a different plan for me." said Dean without regret. He loved being a parent but at times it gets too trying that he almost had a breakdown. "You know Cadence cried non stop for two days straight last month that Cas rushed her to the hospital."

"Oh no! What happened to her?!" asked his aunt, looking pensive and Dean shrugged. "The doctors said that there's nothing wrong with her and advised him to take her home. Dr. Byrne said it could be her emotional state and true enough the minute I gave all my attention to her, she went all placid again. I can't do anything much since, aunt. I thought that Cas might be mad because when I cook, I can't clean the rest of the house and vice versa."

"Well, at least he understood your dilemma, sweetie. The children are his doing anyway." she joked and Dean laughed softly. 

"and mine too!" he added and they laughed together.

"Remember when I teased you? That you're gonna have children every year?" added the Beta, waving the spatula at him.

"You sure you're teasing?! Not wishing?!" retorted the Omega, playfully giving his aunt the stink eye. She just laughed at him and went on flipping the pancakes.

"Where are we going later?" she asked, glancing at him.

"I don't know, aunt. Castiel made the plans. I hope it didn't involve walking on the Times Square streets cause I don't have much energy left.

Ellen smiled knowingly at him and he threw the crumpled tissue paper at her playfully. "Stop thinking nonsense!" 

"What makes you think I was!" she remarked with a teasing smile. "Come on guys! Breakfast ready!"

Castiel took them to Coney Island and the twins had a blast on the rides with their Papa. Ellen and Dean rode with little Cadence on the smaller ones. The Island was packed with locals and tourists alike and the heat almost hit the Omega bad as he turned to his aunt.

"Can we find a shelter? It's too hot and I'm so thirsty." he said and Ellen took Cady away from him and grabbed his hand to look for the nearest indoor food kiosk.

Dean had no time to look for his Alpha and the twins to tell them where they were. While Ellen queued in line with Cady to buy the drink, an Alpha took a seat opposite him and stared at him.

"Yes?" Dean asked curtly, appalled at the man's rudeness.

"You don't remember me, Omega?" asked the Alpha, licking his lips.

"Nope. I don't think so. Please, that seat is for my aunt." Dean pointed to the man who ignored him.

"You popped and you looked really good." he stated and sized the Omega up lecherously.

His words got Dean's immediate attention that he took a second look at the bearded Alpha. It was one of his attackers the night he was pregnant with the twins. 

"It's you." Dean muttered under his breath. His eyes widened at the recognition that he got up from his seat immediately to run to his aunt but the Alpha caught his wrist and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going hmmh, Omega?" growled the Alpha lowly to his face. Dean's face reddened with anger as he tried to pull away from his tight grip but then suddenly a sharp blow landed on the villain's face that he knocked out cold on the tarmac. Some woman screamed and others gasp at the scene. Castiel kicked the unconscious Alpha hard one more time before reaching for his Omega.

"Dean! Are you alright?What did he do to you?!" he asked as he held Dean tight. Ellen came rushing without buying anything and asked him what happened.

"Yeah, Cas. Thanks. He was one of my attacker in Beaufort Ave that escaped that night." said Dean breathlessly on his husband's shoulder. Castiel turned and kicked the man harder over and over again till the park rangers came to stop him.

Crowds began to gather and Dean was getting more anxious and dehydrated. He told Ellen that he's about to faint that the Beta shouted at the three Alphas to get their attention. They let go after Castiel told them who the attacker on the ground was and what he'd done. Dean corroborated his story and the men nodded in understanding and took his attacker away with some help from the public.

Castiel held Dean just in time before he collapsed to the ground. One of the rangers ordered Castiel to come with them to get first aid help for his fainted Omega in his arms. He followed the men with Ellen and his children in tow. The attacker was taken away by the police and Dean was revived by the paramedic.

That night after they got back to Ellen's place, Dean apologized to his family especially the children for spoiling their fun. But everyone gave him a hug including little Cady. The twins told him that their Daddy's condition was more important than those rides they missed while the adults expressed their worry endlessly. 

Dean assured his aunt and his Alpha that he'll be okay but the scary truth was he knew that it's only going to be harder from then on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Three weeks had passed and Dean began to experience morning sickness and it was worse this time. 

He's nauseas every time he smelled fried food cooking on the stove, so most morning the family end up eating oatmeals and pancakes. 

His Alpha tried to help whenever he got off work early and bought his family dinner but recently Dr. Byrne had a partner and Castiel's tasks had doubled. 

When the kind doctor asked if he needed an assistant, the Alpha had declined saying that he could handle the workload.

Truth was Gabe would pay him the extra money instead and Castiel needed them as much as his friend could offer.

So Dean had to go out and buy food for them almost every night and it somewhat affected the children's study and sleeping time.

With Cady on his hips and the children at his either side while trying to contain his nausea, the Omega was quite a sight in the little diner. 

His neighbor, the Reds were there and the wife asked Dean, "Why, you looked pale! Are you alright, Omega?" 

"Yes, I am thank you." Dean replied politely as he settled the children and himself at the booth. 

The woman waited till they were all seated and then asked him again,"Is there another one baking in the oven?I could scent it, Omega." she pointed to Dean's middle before turning to her husband at the counter and smiled.

Then she shrugged,"Well, I guess there's nothing much you can do in this old neighborhood but popping babies, honey! Congratulations!" 

She laughed as she went back to her grinning husband at the counter. The Reds are in their mid 30's and childless.

Dean was ready to retaliate when a pretty blond waitress appeared before him, blocking his view of the group.

"Never mind them. They're Morons!!" she said out loud, turning to them and the Reds only snorted at her in return.

"I'm Jo, what can I get you guys?" asked the waitress smiling warmly at Dean and his children.

Dean thanked her and ordered their food.

"They're beautiful, you're so blessed." praised Jo and Dean thanked the Beta again before she went towards the kitchen. 

The Reds got up from their stools and smiled at the children as they were leaving.

"Their house has millions of cockcroac..." blurted Carly and Cyrus quickly clamped her mouth hard with his hand before she could finished her sentence.

Shocked, she started to cry and Dean pulled his son's hand away from her mouth.

"What did you say, Carly??!!" Dean asked in disbelief and his scared daughter started sobbing, couldn't utter a word. So Cyrus had no choice but told his Daddy the truth. 

They were playing on the porch last Saturday morning when the Reds called out to Carly to come over. Cyrus warned her not to go. 

Dean was cleaning the house at that time while watching over Cady. They enticed his sister with candies that Carly ran over to their house instantly. 

It was so fast that by the time Cyrus caught up with her, she's already in their living room. He heard her sister screaming that he quickly rushed inside, pulled her out and ran back home together.

His Daddy asked what had happened when he saw the panic look on their faces. Cyrus had lied and said they're only playing cause afraid that his Daddy might quarrel with their neighbors.

The Omega was so mad after hearing his confession that he started scolding the twins across the table and Cady too began to cry.

Jo came out from the kitchen when she heard his yelling and rushed to their table. 

"What's going on??" asked the waitress curiously .

"Jo can we have our food to go please? I need to go after those hillbillies!!" said the Omega impatiently, picking Cady out of her highchair.

Dean didn't care what the Reds intentions were but he's gonna make sure that they leave his kids alone!


	22. Chapter 22

"Jo, could you help me watch my kids for a while? I'll be back!" said Dean and Jo nodded quickly. The Omega rushed out of the diner trying to catch the Reds outside with Cady crying in his arms.

He felt sick to the stomach at the thought of what could've happened to Carly if Cyrus didn't act fast. The bile in his throat threatened to dispel itself as he shouted out loud at the couple who sped off in their truck at the parking lot.  

Curious passerby stopped to look at him. "WHAT?!" he shouted at them before throwing up on the sidewalk. Jo ran out and pulled him inside.

She took baby Cady from him and said gently."The restroom is over there, don't worry I'll watch your kids for you, go." she motioned to the bathroom door at the back and Dean went.  

"What's going on, Jo?" Benny the owner and the chef of the diner came out to ask his employee. Jo told him what happened and the Alpha understood."I'll take care of the service.

"Thank you, Ben." she replied as she walked back to where Carly and Cyrus were. She sat next to Carly and held a whimpering Cady closer. The child sucked her thumb as her cries reduced to hiccups. 

"Hey, sweethearts, don't cry. I will wait with you here till your Daddy comes out, alright?" she comforted the little girls and then looked at Cyrus who stared at her warily.

"What's your name?" Jo asked, smiling softly at the intense blue eyed child.

"Cyrus." he answered curtly. "What happened to my Daddy?" 

"He's in the bathroom to wash his face. He'll be back shortly." assured the Beta.

Cyrus tilted his head and looked at the bathroom at the far end. He finally saw his Daddy came out and walked back towards them. Their packed food came at the same time and Dean thanked Jo for helping before introducing himself.

"You want to tell us what happened, Dean?" asked Benny seriously.

"It's okay, I'll handle this myself. Thanks." Dean answered and the Alpha frowned. 

"Okay, you be careful now, alright?" advised the big guy and walked back to the kitchen.

"Dean, if this was about the Reds, they're quirky but they're harmless, if you must know. They've been married so long and always stuck with each other, kinda social misfits. They've lived here all their lives so don't worry alright? If anything, get your Alpha to handle your situation with them or I can ask Benny to go over and talk to them." she offered kindly and the Omega thanked her.

"It's okay, I will handle this problem myself. Thank you again, Jo." said Dean and they walked away.

"Well, okay, see you all again. Take care now. Bye!" she waved them and Carly turned to smile at her amidst the tears.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Dean was relieved when he found out that Castiel wasn't home yet, so he hurriedly settled his children at the dining table and gave them their food. Cadence had fallen asleep on his shoulder so he took the child to her crib.

He came back and spoke to Cyrus. "Daddy want you to stay here and watched your sister. I'm going next door to talk to our neighbors, okay?" 

Cyrus nodded readily and Carly stared at her plate. "Please eat your food, Carly." ordered her brother, already taking charge.

"I'll be quick." Dean assured them and left the house. He marched to the Reds doorstep and knocked hard at their door.

"Yes??" answered the female Omega named, Lori.

"Stay away from my children OR I will report you to the police!!" he warned harshly. Lori was taken aback by his words because she never thought that he will find out after all it's been a week.

"I meant no harm, Omega. I adored your children and you never made an effort to be friendly with us!" gritted Lori and her husband, Jack came to stand by her side.

"What's the problem?" he asked looking at his wife and then at Dean.

"He thought that we had bad intentions towards his children, Jack. Tell him!" she barked at her husband. The beta moved forward ready to do his wife's bidding. 

"I DON'T CARE TO KNOW YOUR SICK REASONS! JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN! OR I WILL TELL MY ALPHA AND YOU BOTH WILL REGRET IT!" threatened the Omega and he walked away.

The couple just stared at him as he stormed back into the house and shut their door. Castiel came home shortly and found his family having dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey, my loves. How's your day?" the Alpha walked around the table to give his Omega a kiss.

Dean kissed him back and said that their day was good and asked the Alpha to join them at the table.

Cyrus gave his sister a warning look and then looked at his Daddy, trying to comprehend the sudden change of demeanor from his parent. 

"Please eat your food, Cyrus." said the Omega, smiling at his frowning son.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel held Dean close in bed. The Omega was especially clingy to him that he began to wonder why. So he asked him gently,"Baby, you're okay?" 

"..yes.."Dean murmured softly on his Alpha's chest, scenting his husband's shirt to calm himself.

"..you sure, sweetheart?" he asked again, unconvinced.

"..yeah.." Dean replied as he tilted his head to look at his handsome husband.

Castiel gazed into his eyes as he smiled and caressed his cheek."Our children were very quiet at dinner. I wonder why? Were they being punished for something, Dean?" he asked lightly.

"No." he whispered and laid his head on his Alpha again.

"Dean?" asked Castiel again and when Dean didn't respond, he sat up slowly and handled his Omega to rest his back on the mattress. He looked down into his green eyes and said,"There's something you're not telling me, Omega. What is it?" 

Dean stared back at his Alpha's worried face and then tilted up to give his husband a quick kiss. "Nothing, Alpha."

Castiel sighed and pressed his lips softly on his Omega.

"I uh...I just wanna know how long will we be staying here?" asked Dean, his voice uncertain.

"Why, my love?" asked Castiel curiously.

Dean shook his head lightly and said,"No reason. Just answer my question, please, baby?" 

Castiel kissed his forehead and said,"Well, I think we'll have to wait out a year, sweetheart. Gabe is doing very well and uh, maybe he will take a second partner. I've paid most of our outstanding bills and in a few months we will be debt free. I planned to pay at least half of the amount of this house before selling it. At least we will have some money for a better home. Is this alright with you?" 

Dean looked at him and thought to himself that a year won't be so bad so he told Castiel that he's okay with it.

"I'm glad you agreed. I can't wait to move either, Dean, believe me." confessed the Alpha as he smiled and kissed the Omega gently.

"I needed some money to go buy groceries after the kids go to school tomorrow, Alpha." Dean said calmly.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I already deposited some of my paycheck in your account. You may use the debit but not credit alright? I don't want to rack on anymore credits. We're doing good so far." Castiel admitted.

"Did our new baby behaved today?" he whispered as he rubbed Dean's tummy gently.

"You mean if I vomited?" asked Dean back and Castiel mouthed yes.

"The whole day, Alpha." confided the Omega sadly.

"Oh, Dean, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I thought about you all the time at work, so worried about you and our children. I'm sorry too that I can't be home early but we needed the money. I promise you, our life will get much better soon. I promise you my love." Castiel pledged wholeheartedly and Dean smiled warmly at him.

"I love you and I know you will keep your promise." confirmed the Omega, stroking his Alpha's stubbly face gently.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean argued that morning with his aunt who came to visit. He had told her about his neighbors and the Beta was so upset, both at him and at the Reds. 

He was grateful that his children had gone to school because Ellen got bent out of shape ready to attack his neighbors. 

"Why didn't you tell Castiel, Dean?!! He should know!! I'm gonna tell him now" berated the Beta, her face flushed with anger as she rushed towards the living room to get the phone.

 

Dean ran after her to stop her from calling his Alpha. "NO! Please don't! Please aunt, don't! I've handled this, I spoke to them last night! I don't want Cas to know, he might kill them, aunt Ellen! You know how much he loved his children!" 

"What if it happened again, Dean? Then what?!" she asked impatiently. Dean shook his head and paced the floor. He had been asking himself the same question over and over again.

The Reds didn't seem too threatening but people could do things out of desperation. God knows how many times he himself was a victim of such extreme circumstances.

"I won't let my kids play outside. I'll make sure that they have enough things to entertain themselves in this house, aunt." decided the Omega.

Ellen sighed heavily and calmed herself down. She walked closer to her nephew and looked up at him. "For how long, Dean? How long are you gonna keep them inside the house?"

Dean looked at her and said,"A year. Castiel said we'll move out of this place in a year. Look, I know you're worried about the children but I'm their Daddy and it's my duty to protect them. I'll die before I let anything happened to them, aunt Ellen. I need Castiel to focus on getting our lives back on track. Other things I could handle on my own, trust me and please don't tell my Alpha."

Ellen frowned at him and shook her head slowly. "He's going to be so furious if he ever find out, Dean. Please give it some thought, alright?" 

They hugged each other and Dean asked,"Would you like to come with me and Cady to the supermarket?"

Ellen nodded and said,"Of course, let's go."

When they left the house towards the car, they noticed there were a couple of visitors hanging out at the Red's porch and they were all looking at him. 

"Fucking weirdos." muttered the Omega under his breath as he passed Cady to his aunt.

Ellen told Dean to ignore them and get in the car.

"I think you should move out of here as soon as you can, Dean." warned the Beta.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Their journey to town was constantly interrupted by Dean's vomiting that he gave up and let his aunt drove them instead.

"Dean, have you seen the doctor, baby?" asked Ellen worriedly as she drove along the quiet road.

"I did, aunt, two weeks ago. My next appointment is in two weeks." he said and Ellen asked if he was given any medicine and he said yes.

"They don't work. Just like when I was pregnant with the twins. Do you think I'm gonna have twins again, aunt?"asked the Omega and then he suddenly hurled at her to stop the car again. He threw up just in time when he opened the car door. Ellen rubbed his back gently and then decided to get out of the car and went to his side. 

She gave him a bottled water to drink and then noticed a truck passed them by. It was Dean's neighbor, Jack, and he was looking at them with a cigarette hanging between his lips. Ellen didn't want to worry the Omega, not with his condition, so she just let it go thinking it was just pure coincidence that they're heading towards the same place.

"You feel better, sweetie?" she asked after Dean rinsed his mouth and grabbed the small pouch in the compartment. Ellen watched him as he took out a set of travel toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing his teeth.

"You have to do that all the time huh?" she smiled at her nephew who only nodded.

"My poor baby." she said gently and then went back to the driver's seat. Dean rinsed his mouth and put the things away and settled.

"Let's go already, aunt. It felt like a year's journey just to get the freaking groceries!" he whined and little Cady giggled. They both turned to look at the toddler who gave them a wide dimpled smile.

"Awww..you broke Daddy's heart sweetheart!" uttered the Omega in pure happiness. 

The rest of the journey was smooth and Dean was relieved because his twins will finished school in three hours.

They shopped at the local grocery store and Ellen was amazed at the discounts there. Where she lived, everything was quite expensive and now she can see why Castiel chose to live in this area. Except for those neighbors of his, everything else seemed to be in order and even the diner that they went to was charming.

Dean introduced his aunt to Jo and Benny and they talked for a bit. "You and the kids okay, Dean?" asked the kind, blue eyed Alpha, smiling gently at the Omega. 

"Yeah, we're fine. Thank you, Benny, Jo." said Dean gratefully.

"Just call me anytime if you needed help, don't hesitate." offered Benny sincerely as he pulled out his name card and gave it to the Omega.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you." said Dean to the Alpha who kept looking.

"Ehem...I think you're needed in the kitchen, Boss!" Jo reminded Benny who quickly averted his gaze towards the kitchen. One of his kitchen staff was standing by the door with both hands on his hips.

"I'm coming!!! Jeez!!" he shouted at the Omega employee and then turned to Dean.

"I'd better go now. Nice meeting you folks!" with that, he ran towards the kitchen and started throwing orders around. Jo laughed and said that Benny was a dear and they loved their boss so no need to worry about his loud booming voice.

After she took their order and cooed at Cady, Ellen stared at her nephew.

"What?" he asked curiously when he saw her smiling away.

"Not bad, you still got it even with three kids in tow and one on the way. You've not given him any mixed signals have you, Dean?" she half teased, half scolded the Omega.

"Of course not! Are you crazy?! My Alpha will be on my case in a second!" declared Dean hurriedly.

"Just checking, baby. You're too beautiful for your own good, Dean." reminded his aunt gently. Dean thanked her for her concern and assured that he's always faithful to Castiel.

"Did you keep in touch with Michael?" she wondered and Dean said no.

"I tried calling but he didn't answer any of my calls. I think he's disappointed that I didn't take up the job that he tried so hard to get for me aunt." replied Dean sadly. Truth was he was just as disappointed too but to safeguard his Alpha's feelings, Dean will do anything.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Jo came over to serve their food and they talked for a bit. No one seen Jack Reds entered the diner and went straight to the restroom.

While they were eating, Dean felt nauseous and excused himself to go to the restroom. Jo and Ellen went on chatting at the table. The diner was quiet that morning as most of the breakfast crowd has left. 

The moment Dean entered, he was confronted by Jack and he was totally caught by surprise. He was about to punch the Beta but Jack held his balled fist fast with his hand and clamped his mouth. "Please, listen to what I have to say, Omega!!" 

He pulled Dean to the corner, behind the toilet stall and pinned him to the wall. Dean tried to fight back but because of his weak condition due to the bile in his throat combined with the fear that Jack's gonna hit his tummy, made him surrender.

Jack released his hand from his mouth when he saw that the Omega wasn't resisting. "What do you want?" asked Dean as calm as he could muster.

"I am Jack Reds, a Beta. Me and my wife, Lori didn't mean to harm your children. We adored your babies. I know you don't trust any of us, your neighbors because we are different. We know that you're from the big city and we don't blame you. We wanted to be friends with you and your Alpha but you're obviously afraid of us. I wished you're not because we are not a threat, just poorly cultured. We've lived in this neighborhood all our lives. We apologized, it's wrong for us to lure your children to come to our place that day. Lori and I can't have children of our own but we swear to God, we didn't have any evil intentions. You can tell your Alpha what we've done and we are ready to apologize to him too. Your daughter saw a cockroach that day in my house and she had screamed. You can ask her again if you don't believe me. I was cleaning a trapped spot beneath the kitchen sink and that's when the bug escaped. I am so sorry that we scared you, Omega."

Dean listened and Jack let go of his restraint which wasn't forced in the first place. He wanted to speak but he can't control his nausea any longer that he pushed Jack aside and rushed into the open stall to puke. Jack looked on with shock but he stood by and asked if Dean's okay.

Outside Ellen was getting worried that she rushed towards the counter to ask Jo to get Benny to help see if Dean's alright. The Alpha got on it immediately and when he saw Jack stood in front of the stall with Dean crouched before the toilet, throwing up, he wasted no time in hitting the Beta.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!!" he punched Jack's face and the Beta tried to explain without retaliating. Dean watched in horror as Ben grabbed Jack by his collar, ready to hurl at him again.

"BEN!! STOP!! STOP!! DON'T HIT HIM!!" he shouted and it got the Alpha's attention. He dropped Jack to the ground and asked if Dean's okay and the Omega assured him that he's alright.

Jack tried to get up slowly and Dean helped him. Benny looked on with a surprised look on his face.

"He tried to apologize to me, Benny for what they've done and I think I'm gonna forgive him. But I need you to listen to him again as my witness in case he went back on his word. I can't be too careful where my children are concern." said Dean earnestly looking at both the Alpha and the Beta.

"Of course, Dean." said Benny and then turned towards Jack. "What say you, Jack? You should try to be normal pal! You and Lori always made things hard for yourselves! Swear that you're telling the truth! You mess with him, you're gonna mess with me, Buddy!!" growled the Alpha furiously.

Jack repeated what he said to Dean with much sincerity that Dean almost felt sorry for the Beta. They appeared from the restroom after Dean cleaned himself.

Ellen grabbed her nephew and was shocked to see Jack walking behind Benny. The Alpha and Dean assured her that everything's okay and then she and Dean left the diner with baby Cady.

"When will there ever be normalcy in your life, sweetheart?" asked Ellen to her nephew as they drove towards the twins school to fetch them. Dean just smiled tiredly and shrugged. 


	28. Chapter 28

That evening when Ellen almost leave his house, Jack and Lori came to visit. The Beta was reluctant to go, insisted to Dean that she wanted to stay to see what the Reds were up to.

They came to apologize to the Omega especially Lori. Since last night, the couple had a good talk and that early morning, they thought of getting their friends to help talk to the Novaks. 

"So, those people, who were they? You guys were forever staring at me as if I had two heads!" said the Omega in wonder. 

"They're my brother and his wife, the only people who really knew us. I'm sorry, it's just that we're just as intimidated by you as you were of us, Dean."said Lori shamefully.

"That's silly but I guessed it's my fault too. I've lived in the city for so long and I'm somewhat became jaded and judgmental. Let's start again, shall we?" offered Dean sincerely and the Reds gave him a relieved smile.

The sound of Castiel's motorcycle engine revved outside and Dean got up to meet his Alpha before he gets inside.

"Excuse me, that's my Alpha Castiel. He's home from work." said the Omega and the Reds nodded. Ellen saw that they looked a little nervous, hell, she would if she's in their place.

She spoke to them while Dean went to greet Castiel at the door. "Carly said your house was infested with cockroaches, was that true?"

The Reds smiled at each other and then Jack said,"Just one strayed bug. It's an old house built my grandfather years ago. It's not easy to maintain but we really liked it. We're sorry that we scared the little one, it made us panic and that's why we wondered how come none of her parents had shown up at our doorstep yet."

Ellen saw Carly and Cyrus hid behind the wall and called the children. She asked Carly to confirm their neighbors story and she did. The Reds heard the child also apologized for the exaggerated number of bugs that she told her Daddy and they understood.

Castiel walked in with Dean and he asked Jack sternly,"So, you have something to tell me, Beta?" 

Dean, Ellen and Lori watched them with apprehension. The Beta got up immediately and introduced himself to Castiel. He explained everything to the Alpha who refused to sit down when Dean try to coax him.

Castiel was at first surprised to know that their weird neighbors visited but when Dean mentioned that they came to apologize about the children, the Alpha rushed inside to meet them face to face.

Castiel just stared at Jack's face after he'd finished talking. His silence made everyone especially the Beta and his wife uncomfortable. It took him three whole minutes before he asked Jack a question.

"Your bruises. Did my Omega punched your face?" Castiel asked Jack as he glanced at Dean. Dean shook his head slowly and Castiel turned back to Jack who said that it was Benny, an Alpha.

"Well, I guess you deserved it." commented the Alpha flatly to the Beta who hung his head in shame.

Then Castiel turned to Dean."So who's this Benny who knew more about what's going on rather than me, your Alpha, sweetheart?" he asked sarcastically, staring at the Omega.

Dean can't find anything else to say except to tell his husband, who Benny was. Castiel snorted and then said to the Reds. "I think you both should leave now. I've a very important matter to discuss with my family."

The Reds apologized one more time and hurried out of the house. To them, they had done their part but they felt bad for what Dean's gonna face and it's all their fault.

The second they were out of sight, Castiel turned to his Omega and growled dangerously low,"You have made me looked foolish in front of those people, Dean. You deliberately left me out of this very important matter involving our children but I still want to hear your excuse, Omega and it better be damn good!" 


	29. Chapter 29

"Can we talk privately in our room, please?" pleaded the Omega as he held his hand for his Alpha to take. Castiel ignored his gesture and asked him back incredulously,"Privately?"

Dean whispered,"Yes, Alpha." Castiel tilted his head and stared at his Omega. Ellen motioned for the children to go to their room for she knew their parents are about to have a heated argument.

"Why? Your aunt knew about this. This whole fucking town knew about this!" taunted the Alpha.

"Cas, it just happened recently, please give me a break will you? I had enough drama for today at the diner." he tried to explain to the enraged man.

"Give you a break? What about you giving me a call and tell me what happened? I would've come straight to you, Dean! I am YOUR ALPHA!!" shouted Castiel.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you?!! I've handled this already haven't I?!!"countered the Omega furiously.

Ellen had no choice but to interject when she heard Cady started crying in the room,"Hey, cool it. Talk about things, don't fight please. You're scaring the children!" 

Castiel looked at her and said,"Why should I listen to you, Ellen? You didn't bother to tell me about it too. So please, stay out of my problem with my Omega." Ellen only shook her head, wished she could tell Castiel the truth without implicating her nephew. She then went to check on Cady, feeling a little upset with the Alpha's unkind words.

"I don't appreciate you talking to my aunt like that, Alpha! Don't blame her! Blame me! I told her not to tell you!" retorted the Omega in anger.

The Alpha shook his head and shouted,"GREAT! You got each other's back! I guessed you don't need me much anymore, huh, Dean?!"

 

"What are you saying, ALPHA?!! I didn't tell you because you've already had a lot on your plate and I knew I should try to handle this matter! I am their parent too remember?! I've handled it with the help of Benny of course! You're supposed to be relieved about it and Fucking thanked him and me!!"challenged the Omega, flashing his eyes at the Alpha.

"Well. I will do exactly that. You'll never understand how I feel about Our family. My need to protect You and Our children from everything. You'll never understand, Dean because you never shared anything with me!" And with that sentence, he glared at his Omega and stormed off.

Ellen came out with Cady in her arms and looked at the Omega. They heard Castiel started his bike and the engine growled loudly till the sound faded away.

Dean apologized to his aunt for his Alpha's behavior and Ellen said that she's gonna be okay.

"Dean, I think he's going into town." said the Beta.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

"You think so?" asked Dean, frowning at his aunt.

"Yes. He's going to find Benny, Dean." said Ellen confidently.

"What the hell for? Benny's innocent!" stated the Omega.

Ellen smiled at him and said,"He's not gonna hurt the Alpha. He's just curious about this stranger who's ready to help you. It's his ego, Dean. He must let Benny know, that he's your Alpha. That's all. Crowley gets like that too sometimes."

"Fucking Alphas."cursed Dean under his breath.

"Language, Dean." warned Ellen lightly, pointing Cady to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm gonna get that knothead home now, aunt. I'm so sorry, could you wait a bit? I'll get him to send you home soon, I promise." assured Dean hurriedly.

"I'll sleep over tonight. I missed the kids. My shift starts late tomorrow anyway." she said with a warm smile.

Dean gave her a warm hug and kissed both her cheeks soundly. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Go get that knothead!" she laughed and carried Cady back to her crib.

 

Castiel walked into the diner and saw the blond waitress mopping the floor. "Sorry but we're closed!" she shouted from the corner without taking her eyes of the floor.

"Is Benny here?" asked Castiel. Jo looked up and recognized the Alpha who stood at the counter with a black helmet in his hand. They never spoken to each other except when he's taking orders for his huge family.

"He's at the back. Wait!." she said before placing the mop back in the bucket and went to the kitchen, passed the Alpha.

She came out of the kitchen with Benny and told him that Castiel's looking for him.

"I'm Benny. Can I help you?" asked the friendly Alpha.

"You're the Benny? The owner of this diner?" asked Castiel uncertain.

Benny smiled and said yes. Castiel was surprised because he had thought that this Alpha was the cook. Benny's the one who usually passed the packed food to him.

"Hello Benny. I'm Castiel Novak, Dean's Alpha." introduced the Alpha readily.

"Ah, I see. We've never been properly introduced. My name is Benny Lafitte, it's good to know you, Alpha. I believed you've heard what happened here this morning?" asked Benny carefully.

"I sure did Alpha but only just now. I want to thank you for helping my Omega." said Castiel firmly.

"Is he alright? Jack promised not to bother Dean or your children anymore, or he'll answer to me. Don't you worry anymore, Castiel." assured Benny with a smile.

"I'm not worried, Mr. Lafitte. I am their Alpha. I will deal with the Reds myself, thank you very much." asserted Castiel with a tight smile.

"Okay, I think I know and understood what's going on here, Mr. Novak." said Benny gently. 

"Alpha." Dean called out to Castiel and both Alphas turned to look at him.

"Benny." greeted Dean as he stood between them.

"I see you've met my Alpha, Ben. Did he thanked you for helping me?" asked Dean with a smile.

Benny smiled warmly and said,"He sure did."

"That's what he came here for, to thank you and that's all, Benny." said the Omega, smiling. Jo had stopped mopping a moment ago to watch the exchange. So that was Dean's Alpha, she thought. She never knew they were together since they never visited the diner as a family and neither ever talked about each other.

"You're most welcome. Can I get you guys anything to drink before I close up?" offered the kind owner.

Castiel shook his head and said,"No thank you and I'm sorry, Alpha. I was a little out of line, I guessed. It's just that.."

"Say no more, Castiel. Like I said, I understand, because I would probably act the same way if I were you." assured Benny and both Alpha smiled at his words.

"Fucking knotheads." muttered Dean under his breath and Castiel glared at him.

"Come on, baby, let's go home, I'm sleepy." whined Dean as he slot his arm into his Alpha's.

"Did you drive, Dean?"asked his Alpha.

"Of course, how did you think I got here so fast?" asked the Omega in return.

"Leave the car here then. I'll take you home on the bike." said the Alpha and then he asked Benny if it's alright if he parked Dean's car in his parking lot. 

"Of course. Ride safe, guys." said Benny and they waved each other goodbyes.

Jo went up to Benny and nudged the Alpha on the ribs that made him growled at her. 

"So that's Dean's Alpha, huh? Fuck." she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You take him so I can have Dean," Benny joked and Jo said,"Take Dean, I dare you!!!" Benny chased her and smacked her head with the dirty kitchen towel as she ran around the kitchen, laughing away.

Dean held his Alpha tight as they rode through the quiet road. 

"I love you!!" he shouted at Castiel's ear.

The Alpha slowed down and parked at the side. He turned his body and asked,"What did you just said?"

"I said, I love you." Dean repeated and received a warm kiss from his Alpha. "And I'm sorry that I kept things from you. Won't happen again, I swear." he whispered softly.

"Shift in front of me.." Castiel ordered gently. Dean looked at him and got off the bike. Castiel shifted back and let his Omega settled in front of him. 

"Lean back, sweetheart." he whispered softly and the Omega rested his back on his Alpha's chest.

Castiel started the bike and drove off. "I love you too." he whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

A week had passed and everything seemed to be normal.

Dean found that the Reds were actually nice people and both the families frequented the diner together sometimes. 

So one afternoon, he thought of giving his Alpha a surprised visit at his workplace.

When he arrived, the doctor told him that his Alpha had just went home.

Puzzled, Dean drove back with Cady to their house and he saw Castiel's bike parked next to an unfamiliar car. 

Curious, the Omega went in to find his husband sitting in the living room next to a lady in a suit. 

Dean asked him who she was and his Alpha said that she's a broker.

"Ms Lee is going to help us sell this house and also find us a new place to live, Dean." the Alpha explained.

"We're moving? When?" asked Dean.

"By this weekend. Don't worry about it sweetheart, I will settle everything and find somewhere closer to our old neighborhood." assured the Alpha.

"Sorry but may I speak to my husband for a while?" asked Dean, smiling at the broker who nodded.

"Cas? I thought you forgave the Reds? We moving out so soon will definitely raised some questions." supplied the Omega.

"I don't trust them and we shouldn"t care about what they think, Dean." insisted the Alpha.

"Where are we going to live in the meantime, Cas?" asked Dean curiously. He thought that everything's back to normal but little did he know that his Alpha was holding grudges.

"Let's stay in a hotel. There's a good one in the neighborhood where I planned for us to live." declared Castiel, pleased with himself.

"How about our children's school, Alpha?" he asked again, wondering what his Alpha had done.

"They're going to a private school there too, Dean. This public school did nothing for our children. Carly's been playing too much while Cyrus refused to do anything much there. The teachers are just plain lazy and I don't like that for our babies." added the Alpha earnestly.

"Do we have the money??" whispered the Omega. 

"Please don't worry about that. I will handle everything okay, my love?" assured the Alpha, giving his Omega a kiss.

Dean watched as the two discuss about selling the house that they're supposed to live for a year.

Dean had begun to feel comfortable in that neighborhood and the Reds had proven themselves to be trustworthy lately. 

So he couldn't comprehend the Alpha's need to move earlier than he already planned.


	32. Chapter 32

"Alpha? Baby, can we talk about this, please?"pleaded the Omega gently once the broker left their house.

"Yes, of course sweetheart, come here" he smiled and invited Dean to join him in bed. Cady was taking a nap in the bedroom.

Dean sat facing him and asked,"May I know why you wanted to move out earlier than scheduled, Alpha?"

"Come here" he pulled Dean into his arms and held him close.

"I worry about you and our children constantly when I'm at work Dean and it affected my performance lately. I can't afford to lose this job and Gabe promised to increase my salary next month." confided the Alpha gently.

"But there's no need to worry my love. The Reds are nice and they're not as weird as before. I'm beginning to like them more and more, Alpha." confessed the Omega.

Castiel held his face and said,"It's only been a week and we don't really know this people, baby. I don't wanna take any chances. Do you know how much I wanted to punch Jack's face if it wasn't already bruised that night?"

"I understand how you feel but we just moved, Alpha. Even my aunt thought of moving here if only she didn't have her job since it's more affordable." Dean said as he played with Castiel's shirt button.

Castiel smiled as he caressed his lover's face,"Oh, did she really said that, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah. I'm encouraging her too. But we don't have extra room for her to stay though. Even our children have to share that tiny bedroom, Alpha." lamented the Omega.

"And that's one of the reasons that I wanted us to move, Dean. It's a bigger house and Cyrus would have his own room. Cady and Carly could share and there's a guest room for your aunt, Claire or anyone who comes to visit. Lee had shown me a few models and I really liked them, love. What's most important was the private school. I've checked it out and they really have very good reputation and reviews. I want my children to have proper education and I'm very disappointed with the incompetence of this school their in now, Dean. Let's think about our children, first and foremost." advised the Alpha.

Dean thought about what his husband just said and knew that he was right. He looked at his Alpha and said,"You're right. They're very important, Alpha. You do what's best for this family, I trust you but I hope that this will be our last move because I'm really getting tired." 

Castiel cupped his face and kissed him. "Thank you for understanding, baby. I love you so much, so so much."

"You're sure this isn't about Benny or Jo?" teased the Omega after their deep kiss.

The Alpha wrestled him gently onto the mattress and assaulted him with more kisses that ended with love making.


	33. Chapter 33

So the Novaks moved again to a middle class suburbs and their twins attended the private school almost immediately. Where Cyrus fitted really well in this new environment, Carly found it hard to accept the regimented rules and regulations of her new school. 

Almost seven now, Carly has already developed her own character. She found that academic study and the school was less fun than her former one, her new school mates were snobbish and some of the teachers were too strict.

Though their parents were happy with Cyrus' progress, they now have to deal with Carly's behavioral problems. 

"She's too young to rebel, I think we should get a counselor for our daughter. I'm so worried about her." Dean voiced his concern to his Alpha the end of the first month they moved.

"I know baby. I'm worried about her too. She's so different from Cyrus and they're twins. I don't understand." wondered the Alpha.

"But they're very close which was a relief for me. Carly confided in her brother a lot.  I hate to see my daughter not happy in school. Her form teacher said that she excelled in arts and drama but hated any academic studies. What are we going to do, Cas?"lamented the Omega.

"We'll have a talk with our children after lunch, Dean. Both of them, so they don't feel like they're being singled out."added the Alpha.

"Yeah. We should." Dean agreed and started to saute the vegetables when his nausea hits again. He thought that he was getting better after two days free from any symptoms and that his pregnancy is progressing.

"Cas? Take over please?" he handed the spatula and rushed to the bathroom. Castiel had finished frying minutes later and Dean was still in the bathroom. Concerned, he went to check on his Omega and was relief to find the bathroom door unlocked.

He opened the door and saw Dean retching into the toilet bowl. "Dean!" the Alpha crouched behind him and rubbed his back.

"Cas! I need a doctor...I can't stop..." he tried to finish his sentence amidst the retching bouts.

Castiel saw there's nothing in the bowl but dark green liquid and he was alarmed. "I'm taking you to the hospital!"

He carried his Omega out of the bathroom and laid him on their bed, wiping his mouth with the hand towel. He then hurriedly grabbed Dean's documents and called Ellen to tell her about her nephew's condition. 

She told the Alpha that she would meet them at the hospital. The Alpha then went into Cady's room and picked up the sleeping toddler from the crib. She cried because her sleep was interrupted and her Papa tried to comfort her while preparing her formula in the kitchen.

"Hush my love" cooed Castiel in her ear. He heard Dean rushed back into the bathroom and the loud vomiting began.

Castiel was panicking as he rushed out to settle Cady in her cars seat and then carried Dean out of the house. He tried to drive fast and yet carefully and thanked the Lord in heavens for the smooth traffic.

He watched his Omega still retching into the huge plastic bag and tried to console him with soothing words. They reached the hospital almost the same time as Ellen and the Beta hurried to get Cady. Castiel carried Dean in his arms towards the emergency and the Omega was taken away immediately by the nurses. 

They waited two hours and the doctor told them that Dean needed to stay in the hospital for a few days. They anticipated his condition to be worse if he were to leave. And like his first pregnancy, the Omega will be given two shots on both his thighs and hydrated intravenously. The doctor said he's going to do a scan first to see if the baby's okay.

Castiel asked if he could be with his Omega during the scan and the doctor said yes.

The Alpha watched the screen nervously in the dark room and finally the doctor turned to him and smiled,"Congratulations! You have twins."


	34. Chapter 34

Castiel was overjoyed by the news but his happiness was short lived when he saw Dean's frowning face. Even the doctor stopped smiling when he thought the news he gave wasn't what the Omega wanted to hear. The gynae left them alone in that room to talk. 

"Dean?" asked his Alpha curiously. He needed to know what Dean felt when his Omega kept staring at the stilled screen.

"How am I going to do this?" Dean whispered softly as if asking himself the question, without looking at his Alpha.

"Like we did before, Dean. The way we cared for our twins?" supplied the Alpha calmly.

Dean turned to him and said,"We? I remembered it was mostly me, Cas. You were busy working all day. We're having problems with Carly and Cady's still being assessed by her doctor for her dependency. Now we're having twins, Cas. I'm so afraid that I couldn't handle any more problems." Dean began to tremble and cried. 

Castiel hurried to his side and held his Omega tight. "Dean, it's okay, sweetheart. I promise I won't let you deal with our children alone. I will always be there, don't be afraid my love."

The doctor came to take Dean away for his shots. Dean couldn't stop crying and his Alpha was clearly distressed by his condition. He told Ellen the news and what happened to her nephew when he learned about the twins they're having.

"How are you going to keep that promise, Cas? When you're always busy working all day?"asked the Beta gently.

Castiel rubbed his face tiredly."I don't know but I'll have to try. Thing was, Gabe's practice getting much better now and I've secured a number of seminars for him all over the state in the near future. He wanted me to be at these conventions too, El. He trusted no one but me. My mistake for not allowing him to get an assistant for me before."he confided regretfully to Ellen.

"Oh, Cas. What are you going to do?" asked Ellen with sympathy. 

"I have to tell him about my situation. See if he would allow me to have some time for Dean and our children." replied the Alpha though he already knew the answer. He has contributed to the doctors success and now he has to keep up with momentum. 

Ellen patted his hand gently and said,"Whatever you do, have some patience with Dean. Don't ever let yourselves fall into depression. Dean was when he raised the twins and I'm so afraid if the same thing happen again. You have to be strong for your family, Alpha." 

"I know, El. I have to deal one thing at a time now. Dean, Carly and Cady. You know, thanked God that I have Cyrus to talk to, sometimes I felt like my son is twenty rather than seven." Castiel laughed softly when he remembered the serious conversation he had with his boy the night before regarding school and his sister.

"He's gonna be an Alpha, Castiel. And he will help you and Dean take care of the rest of his siblings, I just know it." praised the Beta and Castiel hugged and thanked her for her kind words.


	35. Chapter 35

Dean was discharged three days later and his Alpha took time off from work to fetch him from the hospital. Ellen had been babysitting their children all that time that she had no choice but to quit her job. Castiel had apologized to her for her loss but she wasn't too concern about it.

The children were her priorities she had said that had the Alpha in tears as he thanked her and said,"Ellen? Would you consider living with us? Or if not maybe till Dean gets better with his pregnancy? But I could only pay you the same amount that you got from your old job. Please, Ellen, I need your help." implored the Alpha and Ellen held his face gently.

"Cas, I will be more than happy to look after your family. Save your hard earned money for the children's future, I don't need anything. I only wanted to see that you and Dean are happy. I will ask Crowley to help me rent out that old house since there's no point in me going back and forth. I will help you in every which I could, don't you worry, Son." assured Ellen kindly. Castiel hugged her and thanked her again and again.

"You have to rush off to work now right?" she asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah, but I will try to be home as soon as I can." promised the Alpha as he brushed away his tears. "Do you think Dean hated our new twins, El? He hasn't said a word since I took him home." fresh tears sprung in his eyes when the words were uttered.

"Oh, Cas. Don't say that. I think he's just shocked and worried about how to handle so many children. I will tell him my plans and hoped that it will ease his mind somehow. Don't you worry, I will talk to him, alright?" Ellen smiled as she said those words. She knew she would have to help even before Castiel had asked her. Dean's quiet demeanor for the past days he was in the hospital had not only alarmed his Alpha but also his aunt.

"Thank you, again, Ellen. I don't know what I'll do without you." he admitted sincerely and embraced the Beta one more time before leaving for work.

Ellen went to check on the twins who were doing their homework in Cyrus' room while Cady played with her toys in her playpen in the other room. She walked to Dean's bedroom and knocked softly on the door. 

Dean who wasn't sleeping told her to enter and sat up in bed. Ellen sat next to him and asked how he's feeling. 

"I wish I could answer that, aunt. I love my babies but I'm scared..." cried the Omega as he held his abdomen protectively. 

"Dean, don't cry, sweetie. I'm here and I'm gonna stay here and help you take care of you and your children. Don't cry, come on or you will be depressed like you did before Dean. Please don't be sad." she consoled Dean in her arms.

Dean pulled away and searched his aunt's kind face. "You're gonna live here?" he asked, smiling in tears, and Ellen nodded. 

"Forever?" he asked again with so much hope and Ellen replied,"Don't know about that yet, but I'm not going anywhere till you're better, baby."

Dean held her fast in his arms and thanked her again and again. Ellen didn't know that what she felt at that moment was as close to what any mother would've felt. She felt needed by the family and she never felt so good in her life.


	36. Chapter 36

Castiel kept his word and for the rest of the week, he came home early from work, spent time with his Omega and the children. He monitored the twins homework and spent more time with his daughter Carly.

She cherished the special attention she got from her Papa and Cyrus didn't mind one bit. He understood why his sister needed it more than he does without question. 

Cady had the most attention from her grandaunt who doted on her. At first, Dean was worried because his aunt won't get time alone but the Beta wasn't complaining. She teased that Cady's actually a combination of Castiel and Dean. She reminded Ellen so much of her parents. Cady's clingy but at the same time intelligent.

"Are you saying that I'm not intelligent, aunt?!" Dean scolded her playfully and both Ellen and Castiel had laughed.

Ellen will cook for the family almost everyday and every time she fried anything, Dean would take a spin around the block till she finished.

"You know, it's amazing that I'm still alive after all these vomiting, aunt." he said in jest and it had angered the Beta. 

"Don't you ever say things like that again, Dean! I don't wanna hear them, alright?" warned Ellen seriously, staring at the Omega.

"Oh kay. I won't, sorry aunt Ellen." Dean apologized softly. 

Castiel was on the phone with Dr. Byrne and after he hung up, he spoke to the both of them in the kitchen. His reluctance was apparent that Dean had to coax his husband to speak up.

"I uh...I have to leave for Arlington Texas in two days. Dr. Byrne was invited to speak at the medical convention and he had accepted the last minute in hoping that I would come with him. I can't say no, Dean. I'm sorry baby."Castiel said sadly. 

"How many days, Alpha?" Dean asked and he replied four.

"Well, I guessed you have to go. Four days weren't too long, my aunt's here and I will be okay, Alpha. Don't worry." assured Dean with a smile.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I will talk to all of you through Face Time every night okay?" promised Castiel and Dean agreed.

But that was the first of many conventions and seminars that the newly renowned doctor would attend later. If Castiel thought that the presence of Ellen in their household was enough to make Dean felt less lonely, he was greatly mistaken. 

Because in the months to come, Dean experienced the worst heat in his life while being pregnant and not having his Alpha by his side. 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

In the next four months, Dean's abdomen swelled as the twins grew inside of him and the horrible vomiting that he had experienced in the beginning was long gone. He began to enjoy his pregnancy and the benefits that came with it.

His light tanned skin glowed, his light brown freckles stood out and made him appear younger than his thirty-three years and so adorable. His hair soft and his green eyes sparkled whenever his emotions ran high. 

The Omega was breathtaking and it's getting harder and harder for Castiel to leave for his outstation duties. Ellen had to keep reassuring the Alpha that she will watch over her nephew and not let him go out on his own.

Castiel even made Crowley promise to chaperone his beautiful mate whenever he leave the house as he was afraid of the other Alphas reaction when they caught his heavenly scent. Even Dr. Singer can't help but sang praises to Dean whenever he came to his clinic for his examination. 

"It's like he's transforming to an angel, Castiel. All those endowments at once were pretty rare and I'm lucky to witness it once in my life." praised the kind doctor who's almost like a father figure to the Alpha. Castiel smiled proudly at his compliments and thanked the elderly Alpha for his kind words.

"I could retire now after your Phenomenal Omega gave birth to your twins, Castiel." the doctor joked and Castiel laughed.

Early next day, Castiel was up early to get ready to leave for the airport. Dr. Byrne was already waiting for him in Los Angeles. Both Alphas will be in the west coast for five days, the longest duration they've ever been away. The doctor had promised the forty-one year old Castiel that that will be his last convention till after Dean gave birth. Castiel was so thankful to his friend and employer that he promised to give his best support to his last talk.

After he had left, Dean told Ellen that he wanted to take the children to the park since it's a hot and beautiful summer day. Ellen had asked Crowley to come along because that what Castiel had requested but the Scottish Alpha wasn't feeling well. Dean was unusually persistent that morning that Ellen couldn't say no to him.

"I need to get out of this house, aunt Ellen. I'm getting stir crazy and I craved the creamy chocolate gelato from Gino's pushcart, please? We don't have to be out that long. We'll come back in three hours, tops! I promise!" begged the Omega. 

Ellen let out a desperate sigh. She's worried about going against Castiel's wishes or in her case they had seemed more like warnings. 

"Dean, let me ask him first, alright, sweetheart?" she coaxed the petulant Omega. The problem now was he wasn't the only one. All his kids were giving her a hopeful look at once including little Cadence. Her green eyes bored into hers just like her Daddy's.

"He's flying now and he never turned on his phone, aunt. Come on, we'll come back before he even reach the LA airport. Please?" he begged some more and his children echoed his words, "Pleasseeeee..?!"

Ellen gave up and said,"Alright, let's go! Grab some bottled water, it's so hot out there I don't want any of you dehydrated!" 

She turned to look at the beautiful smiling Omega and said,"First and last till you gave birth, understood?"

Dean gave her his megawatt smile that she can't help but returned the gesture.

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

"Can we go to the zoo, Daddy?" asked Carly as they entered the Park. 

"No, sweetie. We just went the other time remember? We can't stay too long, your Papa might call me soon. But guess what?! We're all going on the BOAT ride!!" exclaimed the Omega happily while his kids clapped and cheered. 

Ellen looked at the ticket counter for the boat ride and said,"There's a long line, Dean. It might take hours."

"Oh, why don't we go to the carousel first then? I want my Cady to get her first pony ride!" announced the Omega as he kissed her flushed cheek. The sun was now shining right above them and the heat was unbelievable. Dean felt a little uncomfortable and he blamed it on the hot weather and the humidity.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Let's do all this and do the boat ride last when the queue's shorter." suggested the Beta.

"Come, Dean, let me carry her." Ellen held her arms out for Cady to reach. 

"Please drink some water, Dean. Your lips are so red. Are you dehydrated?" she queried while reaching for the bottled water in Cyrus backpack and opened the cap for the Omega to drink.

Dean took the bottle, tilted it fast against his opened mouth that some of the water spilled down his chin and wet the front of his shirt. His children laughed at their Daddy and Ellen scolded the Omega for his childish behavior. 

They were such a happy sight that few other families smiled warmly at them and among them was an Alpha, a family man. He was having a good time with his own young family when he caught a whiff of Dean's scent and was enthralled the second he laid eyes on the giggling Omega. His beautiful wife asked him if he's okay and he quickly looked away from Dean. The Alpha wasn't a cheater but he can't help glancing at the Omega as they walked away from the lake.

_The Omega's a vision. His Alpha must be out of his mind to let his beautiful pregnant mate out like this. And there's no other male or female Alphas with him. Only that Beta and his equally beautiful children. Hope there's no pervert around to stalk him, he thought._

Come on, Victor! Help our kids!" she shouted at her husband who was rooted to a stop. She's too busy with her young ones that she didn't realize her husband was staring at the Omega, behind her.

Ellen was at the opposite side as she rushed to get a free pony for Cady and Dean was holding a gleeful Carly on hers. Cyrus refused to ride one because he thought it's too childish. So the child just watched as the carousel started to move.

"ALPHA?!" the woman shouted at her husband again and it woke him from his trance. "I'm coming!" he shouted back and went to his wife. "I'll hold our son, you hold our daughter, alright?" she said laughing at her husband. That was a first, she thought to herself. Usually it was her Alpha who took charged of everything. So she moved to the front where their son was seated on the pony and her Alpha in between her and Dean.

His toddler squealed as the carousel began to move and Dean gave the father and child a warm smile. It took the Alpha's breath away. He returned Dean smile and hastily turned to his daughter, pretending to fuss over her. Dean felt uncomfortable at his uneasiness that he too turned to Carly and began talking to her."

But every now and then, Dean could feel a pair of brown eyes stole glances at him and he can't wait for the ride to end. His body was heating up and he was sweating. He cursed himself when he felt his slick started to seep through his underwear. Reality strike when he finally realized that he could be in heat, so the minute the carousel stopped spinning, he grabbed Carly and went to Ellen

"Aunt, can help me watch Carly, I need to go to the restroom!" he said and walked away from them. The Alpha saw him rushed off on his own. He didn't know what came over him but the need to protect the strange Omega was overwhelming. So he told his wife he needed to go to the restroom and followed Dean's scent all the way there.

There were an Alpha and an Omega in the restroom when Dean entered. His intoxicating scent caught their attention and they noticed that Dean was in heat. The Omega ran away, wouldn't want to be a witness of anything horrible that should happen in there. The leering Alpha then pushed Dean hard into an empty stall and Dean yelled at him to leave him alone.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" a loud growl startled the both of them and the Alpha backed away. "I'M HIS ALPHA!! GET OUT OF THIS PLACE NOW!!" he ordered and the man left feeling a little disappointed. He thought he was getting lucky with this in heat pregnant Omega when the other one ran away.

"I SAID LEAVE!!!" barked the Alpha again and the stranger scampered out of the restroom. 

Dean's eyes widened as he recognized the Alpha from the carousel. Was he trying to protect or attack him?! His fear ran frenzied in his thoughts that he tried to escape the Alpha but instead he fell to the ground. The Alpha rushed to pick him up and held him fast. Dean's heat was taking over his body and he was squirming in pain in his hold.

"FUCK!! You're in heat, Omega! Where's your phone? Let me call your Alpha!!" asked the man but Dean couldn't answer. The pain and pleasure was different this time because of his pregnancy. It hurts so much that he could only moaned and groaned at Alpha.

Both souls were at loss of what to do. Then they heard Ellen's voice shouted his name,"DEAN!!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!! DEAN!!" Ellen couldn't enter to check so she rushed to get a park ranger's help. The man went in and spoke to the Alpha. He ran back to Ellen and said that there's an Alpha comforting the Omega in heat and Ellen screamed at him to allow her to enter! The ranger refused to let her as the Alpha might go feral and Ellen was beside herself with anger. She told the ranger and Cyrus to watch over the children and she ran inside.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S MY NEPHEW!" yelled the Beta in trepidation when she saw the Alpha rocked Dean in his arms and brushed his soaked hair away from his face. She rushed forward and pushed the Alpha away from Dean.

"I mean no harm. Thank me Beta because if I wasn't here something else would've happened to your nephew!" the Alpha tried to explain but Ellen didn't believe him till Dean muttered to her that he's okay.

"No, Dean! He might be dangerous, my love! Let me take you home!" she exclaimed urgently and tried to carry Dean up but he's too heavy for her. 

"Let me, please? asked the Alpha gently and Ellen looked at both Dean and him in confusion. "He'll be safer if he's with me. The parking lot was quite far from here and you wouldn't want any other Alpha's to sniff your nephew's scent, Beta. My name is Victor Henrickson, I came here with my wife and children. You may speak to her on my phone if you don't believe me." assured the Alpha and Ellen turned to Dean who nodded while trying to control his shivers.

"GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!! I DON'T TRUST YOU!!" she ordered and the Alpha dialed his wife's number hand it to her immediately. Ellen spoke to the female Omega and was satisfied. When they emerged from the restroom, Victor's wife and his family were already waiting for him outside. She understood her husband need to help Dean so they told him they would wait for him at the park. Victor carried Dean all the way to his car with Ellen and the children rushing behind him.

"Please, don't let him out of the house like this without his Alpha again!" he warned Ellen before she drove the car away and she thanked Victor for his kindness. 

Later, Castiel called to ask about his Omega and he was fuming over the phone, scolding Ellen and Dean for letting this happen. Ellen apologized and the Alpha wanted to fly back to New York but she assured him that Dean's getting better. But come midnight, Dean's heat came back full force that the Beta was forced to call the ambulance. Nothing she did could alleviate his pain and Dean had groaned in pain saying that he felt the tightening in his abdomen. It scared them both when the doctor told them that Dean's dire condition might hurt his pregnancy.


	39. Chapter 39

"His temperature hasn't shown any signs of improving for the past hour and I've exhausted all methods in bringing it down. Is there anyway that the Alpha can be contacted as this is a matter of urgency. What the Omega is experiencing now was a rare occurrence and it will only get better with his Alpha's presence. I believed that the other Alpha would've been able to help him but I know that was out of the question since his husband, Mr. Novak is his true mate?" asked the doctor who just came out of the emergency room to talk to Ellen.

"Yes, Castiel Novak is his true mate and I wouldn't even dare to suggest the other Alpha, Victor, yeah that's his name, to substitute. All hell will break loose doctor, but I've been trying to reach Castiel since we spoke to him last over the phone and it was turned off. He's with Dr. Byrne, assisting the famous psychologist with his convention. So I guess he's busy, but I'm sure there's something that I could do? Please? Let me in there and comfort my nephew, please??" begged the Beta. 

Dean wasn't encouraged to have visitors while the doctor was still evaluating his condition but the Alpha finally relented. 

"I will get a nurse to chaperone the both of you as I don't want to take any chances." with that he let Ellen in and the sight saddened her heart tremendously.

Dean was crying out for his Alpha as he clutched his swollen belly with his arms. 

"Oh, baby!..I'm here sweetheart. Your aunt is here, please don't cry my love." she comforted him with the same words his Alpha used.

"C'mere.." she pulled her tormented nephew in her arms and calmed him with soothing words. The children are waiting in the nurses station with an enrolled nurse in charge.

Almost two hours later, the door to his room opened wide and they both looked up to see Castiel strode towards Dean's bed.

"Alpha!!!!" Dean called out harrowingly and Ellen finally let go of her distraught nephew.

He grabbed hold of his Omega tight and whispered loving words in his ear, apologized for his harshness over the phone and then turned to Ellen to apologize to her too. The Beta had been crying along with her nephew and Castiel had felt so bad that he gave her a hug too.

"Ellen, please help me take the children home, I can't see them now, Dean needs me. Thank you for taking care of him. I will call you soon." said the Alpha as he turned to his Omega and let him scent his neck. It helped calmed his Omega who held him tighter, unwilling to let his husband go. 

"Please, don't leave me, Cas." his muffled voice begged his Alpha to stay and the man promised to be by his side all through the night.

Since they were in the hospital, the Alpha refrained from touching his Omega inappropriately so he waited till Dean's fever went down and his pain subsided before taking him home.

The Alpha pacified his Omega once they're in the comfort of their own room.


	40. Chapter 40

Castiel found Ellen cleaning up in the kitchen and he greeted the Beta.

"How's Dean?" she asked and he told her his Omega's already asleep peacefully now.

"El, I'm sorry for scolding you. It's not your fault nor Dean's. It's mine because I was too busy working and I decided to do something about this problem of ours." confided the Alpha.

Ellen put away the last pot away and sat opposite him at the kitchen table.

"What is it? If you don't mind sharing of course?" she asked curiously.

"Course I don't mind. You're my family Ellen, you're more a parent to me than my own mother. I want us to start a business and I wanted you and Dean to run it. I will help of course with the administrative work and also watch my children. It's my turn now." he chuckled softly.

"What do you have in mind, Cas? I'm not good in business!" she laughed along with him.

"You and Dean are great cooks and I was thinking, maybe a small cafe for you and Dean to work with? Just do breakfast and lunch and close on Sundays? Around the business district area? I've saved enough and we're almost debt free now too. Think it's the best to do it after Dean gave birth. I will hire a nanny to watch over the children during the day. What do you think, El?" he asked expectantly.

Ellen smiled and said,"That sounded really awesome, Cas. You know I'm always ready to help but you gotta have Dean's opinion too. You know how protective he was of your children?"

Castiel smiled softly at her remarks,"Yeah. I know and I loved him so much for that. I'm so lucky." 

"He's lucky to have you as his Alpha too, Castiel." she added kindly.

"Thank you and we're all so lucky to have you too, Ellen." confessed the Alpha sincerely that had the Beta in tears. 

Castiel got up from his seat and went over to give her a warm hug.

"I love you, Ellen. Thank you for your kindness and patience." 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Sam, Anna, their toddler, Sean and Claire came to visit Castiel's household the next day.

They were told about the mates plan to open their own business and Anna was especially delighted and offered herself to be a part in their venture.

Dean was more than happy to get her on board and thus began the exciting discussions and collaborations of ideas in his kitchen.

Anna had recommended Charlie, Claire's former teacher to babysit their children when they worked together.

So excited was the female Omega that she called Charlie right away and the Alpha readily agreed to take up her offer. 

Months went by and Castiel finally turned in his resignation after training an equally capable candidate to take over his job. 

Dr. Byrne was sad to let his best man and friend go but he understood Castiel's wishes. 

The Alpha wanted to be close to his family and now he had all his children together most of the time. Claire's almost fourteen and she helped Charlie look after her half siblings gladly without jeopardizing her studies. 

Dean gave birth to identical twin baby girls and they looked so much like him with blond hair,freckles and green eyes. His Alpha wasted no time in doting their newborn because they were the last addition to his family. 

Cyrus was proud to be the only male and assured his parents not to worry as he will take good care of all his sisters. 

The eight year old, future Alpha made everyone smiled at his determination and will. They thought that he's both admirable and adorable. 

When the time came, Castiel opened the cafe and they all ran the place together. 

At last, the Alpha was contented, with his Omega so close to him and his children loved and safe, he has nothing more to worry. 


End file.
